


Ladrien June 2k19

by aalissy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Episode: s03 Oblivio, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Kisses, Love Confessions, My blushing idiots blush a lot, Post Riposte, fluffy fluff, more tags later :), two dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 36,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aalissy/pseuds/aalissy
Summary: A series of unrelated short stories dedicated to Ladrien.





	1. Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> YAYAYYAYAYA!! It's Ladrien June <3 <3!! So I get to write for my favorite section of the love square hehe!! Ladrien is my fave cause I love the blushes! Why is it soo underrated ):?? It's fluff incarnate and have I mentioned how much I love fluff?? It's my fave thing ever <3! I'm basically gonna squeal this entire month away with the amount of artwork and fanfics these two are gonna get :D! Anywho lemme know what you guys think about this chapter with a comment or kudos. Pweaseeee

Ladybug tapped on the window to Adrien’s mansion, immediately encapturing the boy in a giant hug as soon as she saw him. He had been overseas doing some photo shoots with his dad and had been gone too long. Even his photos from the trip weren’t enough to keep her as satisfied as they usually did. 

Her sour mood changed, however, when Adrien beamed brightly at her. Unable to help herself she grabbed his face between her hands and began kissing him. Ladybug smiled in between her small pecks to the male model, “I missed you,” she murmured against his lips.

“Are you sure you didn’t just miss this?” Adrien leaned back, smiling mischievously at her before pulling her in for another passionate kiss.

The polka-dotted superheroine giggled, “No silly!” she tapped his nose with the tip of her finger, “You’ve been gone for too long. Tell your dad not to take you away from me for so long!”

“If it were up to me you know I’d never leave you, right?” he sighed, leaning his forehead against hers.

“I know,” Ladybug smiled softly before lifting his chin up with her finger and captured her lips between his again, “And to be honest I also missed this,” her eyes gleamed cheekily.

Adrien laughed, pulling her backwards until they both flopped onto the couch, Ladybug landing on top of the model. They both blushed as they stared into the others’ eyes before Adrien recovered, smirking at her, “I’d be more surprised if you didn’t.”

Ladybug laughed, smacking his shoulder, “Oh shut it, you dork!”

“Ow!” Green eyes sparkled at her as he pouted, rubbing his shoulder, “You’re a superhero, remember. That really hurt!”

“Oh, you poor thing. I’m so sorry. Do you want me to kiss it better?” she blinked innocently at him.

“I think that’s a fair exchange, yes,” he nodded seriously.

Ladybug rolled her eyes before kissing his shoulder delicately, “Better?”

“Oh actually, I think it’d be fixed if you kissed a little higher.”

“What about here?” she kissed the bottom of his chin.

“Mmm, maybe a little higher,” Adrien grinned.

“Here?” she kissed the tip of his nose.

“Actually I think you need to go just a little bit lower now.”

Finally, her lips connected with his once again as her hands ran through his blonde locks, “Better?” Ladybug smirked devilishly at him.

“Mmhm,” Adrien squeaked out, eyes glazed over in a haze.

“And here I was thinking you were going to ask for a longer kiss,” she tapped her chin before shrugging, “But I guess your shoulder must not hurt that much.”

“Oh no! It definitely still hurts!” he rubbed at his shoulder, faking a wince for her, “Look see! Ow!”

Ladybug laughed happily before pulling him up by the collar of his shirt, brushing their lips back together again. Nibbling on his bottom lip slightly, she pulled back, leaving both of the two teens panting for air, “If your shoulder still hurts after that kiss then I suppose my lips just aren’t that magical after all.”

“It’s definitely healed now!” Adrien nodded emphatically, “Believe me your lips are my lucky charm so they must still be magical,” he winked at her.

Burying her face in his chest, she giggled once again, “Just when I think you’re being suave you turn around and say something like that!”

“What’s wrong with what I just said?” he frowned mock-offendedly.

Ladybug leaned back to look him in the eyes, shoulders still shaking from laughing, “Your sense of humor is atrocious.”

“Well, it made you laugh so I must be doing something right,” Adrien found himself chuckling which brought out Ladybug’s giggles once again.

“It made me laugh because of how terrible it was!”

“Oh come on you know you love my sense of humor!”

“No, I just love you,” she shook her head grinning before her eyes widened as she realized what she just said.

Adrien’s own eyes had gone soft, his grin bright and gleaming as he whispered, “I love you too.” The superheroine seemed to melt and let out an ecstatic squeal before she crashed her lips into Adrien’s. When they both finally pulled back, Adrien’s hair was mussed and Ladybug’s pigtails had somehow landed on the ground. “Wow... I should say I love you more often,” he breathed out.

Another squeal came from the girl as she turned a bright red, “Stop! You are legitimately going to kill me if you keep saying that!”

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” Adrien smirked at her, laughing as her face seemed to turn into an even brighter shade of red. Ladybug then launched herself at the boy, connecting their lips again in a passionate kiss as she leaned him backwards on the couch. Adrien’s hands ran through her blue waves as he nibbled on her bottom lip delicately, “You really should let your hair down more often. It looks amazing like this,” he whispered to her after they both pulled away to get some air.

Ladybug giggled as she attempted to smooth her hair back into place, “Thank you.”

“Stop that,” Adrien brushed her hand aside, “It looks better thoroughly rumpled. Like you’ve just been kissed by a devilishly handsome boy.”

The superheroine blinked at him before collapsing on his chest with laughter, “And there you go again with that atrocious sense of humor.”

“We’ve already figured out that you love it because you’re in love with me,” he sang out, bringing his arms around her in a tight hug as they both laid together on the couch.

Ladybug blushed for what seemed like the millionth time that night, lifting her chin up to stare into his eyes, “Have you always been this cocky?”

“Only around the love of my life,” Adrien winked at her, grinning brightly.

“You’re the love of my life too,” she sighed dreamily.

Finally, Adrien’s cheeks tinged a bright pink and her insides danced as she realized that she was the one who put it there. “Really?” he breathed out.

She nodded, eyes twinkling at him before she was brought in for a surprise kiss. The next thing the two teens recognized was the feeling of falling as they both fell off of the small couch. They both stared at the other in a daze before they burst into laughter at the same time. Standing up, Adrien offered a hand to Ladybug, “Suppose you couldn’t have yo-yoed us out of that fall.”

Grinning, she took it, “No, I may have been a bit distracted at the time.”

Adrien blushed before glancing around carefully, “You better keep quiet with that information.”

“What do you mean?” her head tilted to the side in confusion.

“If Hawkmoth figures out that my lips keep you from using your yo-yo, Paris is doomed.”

“Seriously, Adrien?” Ladybug laughed happily, “That’s where your mind went?!”

“ _ Maybe _ ,” he grinned teasingly at her, “But I’m still doing a great job at making you laugh though!”

“Honestly that was probably your best one all day.”

“Yes!” Adrien’s fist shot up into the air.

“Still doesn’t mean it was that good though, hon,” she patted his shoulder sympathetically.

“As long as you still laugh, I think I’m okay with that,” he grinned affectionately at her.

Ladybug sighed before capturing his lips between hers once again, “You’re too adorable for your own good. But unfortunately, I have to go because it’s getting late,” she stared at the window sadly.

“Do you have too?” he pouted at her sadly, green eyes begging her to stay and continue their kisses.

Tearing her eyes away from his swollen lips, she nodded somberly, “We both have class tomorrow.”

Sighing dramatically, Adrien stuck his lower lip out farther, “Can’t I just have one last kiss before you go?”

“Well since you asked so nicely,” Ladybug smiled before kissing him softly once more time, “Now I seriously need to go before I get addicted to your lips!” 

“Think it’s a bit late for that,” he smirked cheekily at her. Rolling her eyes, she opened up the window before Adrien grabbed onto her arm, stopping her from yo-yo-ing onto a building, “I love you,” he whispered to her.

Squealing, her cheeks turned a light pink, “I love you too!”

“See you tomorrow?” he asked hopefully.

Nodding, Ladybug jumped away before the temptation to stay grew too large. 

She didn’t notice the boy sink to the floor from the window, watching her leave with an adoring expression on his face, “She loves me. She really loves me,” Adrien breathed out.

“Yeah, yeah, you two are just the sweetest,” Plagg said sarcastically from behind him, “Now can I get some cheese please?”

Nodding in a daze, Adrien managed to stand shakily and get Plagg one of the cheese wheels he kept lying around.


	2. Famous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 :D! Yay, I'm enjoying writing these :)! I hope you guys are too!! Lemme know what you think with a comment or kudos please <3! They give me such joy

Ladybug gently set both herself and Adrien down on the ground after just rescuing him from an akuma attack. She smiled softly at him as he looked up at her with a look akin to awe. 

“Thank you, Ladybug,” he breathed out to her.

“You’re welcome, Adrien. I’m just glad you’re alright,” her eyes sparkled with pure happiness. Adrien blushed, his cheeks turning a shade only slightly lighter than her costume, looking down at the ground slightly. She picked his chin up with her thumb, staring him in the eyes again, “You look cute when you’re blushing,” Ladybug murmured out, her own cheeks pinkening slightly. 

“T-thanks,” he stuttered out, his cheeks turning a darker red with her compliment.

“Not that I’m minding your adorable red cheeks, but why are you blushing?”

“Well, I mean, it’s not every day that someone famous compliments you,” Adrien glanced up at her from underneath his lashes.

Ladybug blinked in confusion, “What do you mean? Surely you get loads of compliments from famous people all of the time! You’re literally a model Adrien!” she paused, taking a second to wave her hand in the air, “And besides, I’m not famous anyway.”

Now it was his turn to blink at her in confusion, “You’re literally Paris’ savior! Of course you’re famous!” Her cheeks turned as red as her costume, her hands coming up to cup the sides of her face embarrassedly. “Now why are  _ you _ blushing?” Adrien smirked at her.

“It’s not every day someone famous compliments you,” Ladybug retorted while laughing.

Adrien chuckled with her, “Well, I’m not famous anyway,” he copied both her words and wave from before. 

Ladybug smirked at him, “I can guarantee you right now though, there are multiple teenage girls who hang up pictures of you on their walls. So I’m pretty certain that means you’re famous.” She thought back to her own bedroom at home which was covered in Adrien paraphernalia.

“And I can guarantee that there are multiple teenage boys who hang up pictures of  _ you _ on their walls. Which must mean that you are also famous,” he smirked back at her.

“Adrien Agreste are you implying that you have a Ladybug shrine at your house,” she gasped, placing a hand over her heart.

Adrien’s cheeks lit up again, giving her all of the information she needed to know, “Only if you were implying that you have an Adrien Agrest shrine at home.” 

They both stared at the other without blinking for a while before bursting out into laughter at the same time. “We’re a right pair aren’t we?” Ladybug giggled, leaning on Adrien’s shoulder for support.

“Yeah but we’re famous so does it really matter?” the model teased, striking a pose for her which brought out more laughter from the two. Suddenly they were interrupted by a rush of reporters swarming them, pushing microphones into their faces.

Ladybug gave them an uneasy smile, “Sorry folks but I gotta go!” she gestured to her earrings, “I’m about to transform back.” Grabbing onto Adrien, she yo-yoed them to a building, far away from the probing eyes of the public. She gently set him down when they reached the top of the Eiffel Tower, perching herself near the edge as she swung her legs back and forth.

“You didn’t use your Lucky Charm,” Adrien remarked, sitting next to her, “You’re not changing back anytime soon.”

“Yeah, but they don’t need to know that,” her bright blue eyes glittered mischievously in the setting sunlight.

They sat in silence for a while, taking comfort in the others’ company as they watched the sun go down. Leaning back on his arms, Adrien turned to glance at her before breaking their silence, “Suppose that proved we’re both famous.”

The superheroine made a noise of agreement, still watching the rays of pink and orange dance across the sky in awe. Meanwhile, the boy sitting next to her was watching her face with awe before he slowly slid his hand over to hers. The only sign that Ladybug recognized his hand grasping onto her own was that of her pink cheeks.

As Adrien turned back to the sunset, Ladybug’s insides fluttered with butterflies as she jumped up and down in her own imagination.  _ Adrien Agreste is holding my hand! I’m watching the sunset and holding hands with the love of my life right now! Somebody come pinch me _ , she squealed to herself in her mind. Taking a deep breath, she flipped her hand over, entangling their fingers together. Both she and the boy sitting next to her sighed dreamily in their mind as the last rays of sunlight dipped below the horizon.

“This is nice,” Ladybug murmured. 

“Y-yeah?”

She merely nodded, resting her head on his shoulder, “I certainly didn’t expect this to happen when I woke up today,” Ladybug chuckled to herself.

“Neither did I,” Adrien breathed out with her.

“Still, it was a great end to a day,” she leaned back to look at him.

“I think so too,” he turned his head to look into her beautiful blue eyes.

Ladybug leaned in, kissing Adrien’s cheek delicately before untangling her hand from his and stood up, “I think it’s time we get back though. I’m certain your father is worried about you.”

Adrien pouted slightly, already missing the warmth of Ladybug’s hand in his before he sighed, standing up with her, “Yeah I suppose you’re right.”

Pulling him close to her, Ladybug began to make her way slowly over to Adrien’s mansion, attempting to drag out their time together. When she finally landed next to one of his windows, he rushed to open it for them. Adrien gestured for her to go inside first with a large beam on his face, trying to keep her with him for as long as possible.

She blushed, entering his room before smirking, “So where is this infamous Ladybug shrine you have?”

He choked as he followed in after her, “Is this the thanks I get for inviting you in?”

“You lost all that after I saved your life today,” the superheroine said playfully.

“Ehh it was worth it then,” Adrien shrugged, “I got to be in a celebrity’s arms all day, after all.”

Ladybug giggled, blushing again, “Well I got to hold a celebrity in my arms all day so I suppose you could say it was worth it for me too.”

“Yeah?” he leaned in, staring into her blue eyes.

She nodded before her face grew serious, “Do try to be careful though, Adrien. I worry about you, you know.”

“O-Okay,” the boy stuttered as his insides practically turned to mush.

Kissing his cheek one last time that night, Ladybug hurried out of his window, “Thank you for the perfect night though, Adrien.”

“Y-you too,” he whispered long after she had left.


	3. Couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is here! Yay! Hehe! I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I did. My babies just can't help themselves ;). Lemme know what you think with either a comment or a kudos pleaseeee <3

Ladybug’s hands ran gently down Adrien’s side as the two kissed on Adrien’s couch. “So are we a couple now?” Adrien breathed out, his head tilted back slightly as Ladybug softly nibbled on his neck. The superheroine leaned back, her eyes twinkling with mirth as Adrien pouted at her. “Why’d you stop?” he whined.

“We’ve been kissing for almost a month now and you’re just now asking if we’re a couple?”

He blushed at her, ducking his head down slightly, “Well yeah. I mean I didn’t want to assume.”

“Assume what, sweetheart?” she tilted his chin up, staring into his bright green eyes.

“That we were dating when you like someone else,” Adrien shrugged.

Ladybug’s brow scrunched up in confusion, “Like someone else?! What are you talking about?”

He frowned at her, “Chat Noir told me that you liked someone else.”

She frowned, her lips pursing in annoyance before muttering, “Chat told you that I like someone else. What is that cat up too,” shaking her head, she spoke in a louder volume, “I don’t like anyone else, Adrien. I told Chat that because I liked  _ you _ .” 

“What seriously?!” Adrien’s eyes widened as he stared at her in shock.

“Yes,” Ladybug nodded, smiling gently, “It’s been you for quite some time now, actually.”

“Wow,” he whispered to himself before cupping Ladybug’s face in his hands as he pulled her in for a gentle kiss.

Giggling, the superheroine relaxed into the kiss, throwing her arms around Adrien’s neck. He leaned her back on the couch, fingers untying the two blue ribbons that kept her hair in place. Running his fingers through her beautiful blue hair, Adrien stopped as she pushed against his chest.

“What’s wrong?” he questioned.

“You think I’ve been kissing you for three weeks while I liked someone else!?”

Ladybug glared at him.

“I... um... maybe,” Adrien blushed, leaning back on his feet.

“Adrien!” she groaned, planting her face in her hands.

“Ladybug? I’m sorry,” he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as he stared at her in concern.

“I don’t just go around kissing boys I’m not interested in, Adrien,” Ladybug perked her face up, looking at him imploringly.

“You’re interested in me?” the model blushed.

“Yes!” her hands flung up in a manner of exasperation as she practically shouted, “That’s kind of why I’ve been kissing you! I thought you understood that when I told you I liked you!”

“I didn’t think you were being serious,” Adrien scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

Ladybug groaned again before a frown took over her features, “Wait, have you not been interested in me this whole time?”

“No, no, no!” Adrien rushed to assure her, “It’s been only you for a while too! I just never imagined that you would like me back!”

Her cheeks turned as red as her costume as she whispered, “Only me?”

“Yes, only you,” he smiled softly at her.

Suddenly he was swept up in a passionate kiss as Ladybug dove at him, burying her hands in his blonde locks. After a few minutes of gentle caresses, Adrien leaned back as he stared at the blue-haired superheroine teasingly, “So does this mean we’re a couple?”

She laughed, swiping at his shoulder with a gloved hand, “You dork! I thought that we were a couple since we first started this three weeks ago!”

“Wait... Does that mean it’s almost our one-month anniversary?”

“Apparently not, since  _ someone _ here hasn’t thought of us as a couple even though we’ve been making out almost every day,” Ladybug rolled her eyes.

“Nope. We’re going off of the date of our first kiss then!” Adrien beamed, “Which means we’re doing something extremely special for our one-month anniversary!”

“Why? Have you got something planned?” Ladybug smirked at him.

“Have been ever since I first met you, yeah,” he winked, “I’ve got everything up to the first two years stored in here,” he tapped his head.

She squealed, burying her head in his shoulder as she giggled happily, “Seriously!?”

“Yep,” Adrien chirped cheerfully.

“I’ve been making birthday presents for you since the first moment I met you. I’ve got about 35 by now,” she peeked up at him from between her lashes.

“We were made for each other,” he breathed out, “I can’t wait for my birthday now!”

Ladybug giggled, “I hope you like them!”

“If you made them, Ladybug, I’m sure I’ll love them,” Adrien paused, cupping her cheeks again, “Can I kiss you now?”

Her cheeks turned a brilliant shade of pink as she nodded, “Do you even have to ask?”

A small smile formed on his face before he kissed the superheroine, running his fingers through her blue hair. Ladybug’s teeth gently nipped at his bottom lip, sending shivers up his spine as they slowly kissed. He pulled back, panting slightly as he beamed, “I still can’t believe I’m  _ Ladybug’s _ boyfriend!” 

Ladybug giggled cheerfully, “And I can’t believe I’m  _ Adrien’s _ boyfriend! Now come back here, Agreste, my lips miss you,” she winked as she yanked him down.

“Gladly,” his arms came down around her as they continued to make-out. Finally, Ladybug sighed as she reluctantly pulled away from the blonde model who pouted at her retreat, “Where are you going?”

Her head shook sadly as she gestured outside, “I’ve gotta get home before my parents suspect I’m out late with my super secret boyfriend.”

“But my lips miss you,” he stuck his lower lip out even further.

Ladybug laughed, swooping in as she stole one last kiss from his lips, “I promise we’ll see each other soon.”

“Alright, alright. I’ll let you go. But only because,” Adrien pointed his finger through the air in determination, “I have got to get to work on our one-month anniversary.”

“You’re adorable,” she sighed dreamily.

“Thank you,” he blushed, “But you must know that you are so much more adorable than I could ever hope to be.”

Ladybug giggled, lighting up his insides with her beautiful laugh, “I can’t wait to see what you have planned,” she kissed his cheek before standing up and opening his window, waving goodbye to the model. He blew her a kiss which made her turn a delightful red color before she flew away on her yo-yo.

“Now to get started on those plans!” Adrien rubbed his hands together mischievously as he turned on his computer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Ladybug and Adrien just can't seem to keep their hands off of each other, can they? Hehehe. But they're teens in love so can you really blame them?


	4. Model

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 yayay! I think this one has been my favorite so far! Can you tell how much I love making my babies blush ;)? Lemme know what you think with a comment or a kudos pleasssseeeee. I love them sooo much :D :D :D!!

Ladybug blinked, her eyes widening at Vincent, Adrien’s photographer, “I’m sorry you want me to what?” The superheroine had just landed in the park after rescuing a young girl from a burning building and was heading back to detransform when she was stopped by the photographer.

“Just a few pictures with Monsieur Agreste! Please Ladybug!” he implored.

Ladybug glanced nervously at the young boy standing behind Vincent who was scratching the back of his neck anxiously. Fiddling with her pigtails, she debated the pros and cons in her head. On the one hand, I finally have an opportunity to model with  _ Adrien _ ! But on the other, Tikki is going to kill me if I use Ladybug for something other than heroic purposes. Hesitatingly, she said, “I mean... if Adrien’s alright with it, sure?” I haven’t used my Lucky Charm yet so I can stay for as long as they need me.

“Only if you’re alright with it,” his bright green eyes peered up at her from his long lashes. Ladybug could practically feel her heart melting as she nodded happily, leaning her head on the sides of her hands.

“Magnifico!” the photographer shouted, clapping his hands together, “Molto bene!” he then proceeded to shove Ladybug next to Adrien, both of them glancing shyly at the other. “Oh come now! You two can give me better than that! Give me raw passion! Show me the love!” Ladybug giggled nervously which coincided well with Adrien’s own nervous chuckle as they both blushed furiously.

“Come now, Adrien! You’re staring at her as though she’s a dry noodle! Look at her as though she’s a steaming hot pile of spaghetti!” Vincent pouted, lowering his camera in disappointment.

“R-right...” Adrien stuttered as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“And you, Ladybug! Come now I need you to look at him as though he’s your latest Lucky Charm!” Turning a bright red, Ladybug attempted to look at the blonde model like the photographer. _ Am I doing this right? I don’t feel like I am...  _

“No, no!” he grumbled before cursing softly in Italian, glaring at the two who were staring at each other awkwardly. 

“Sorry,” Ladybug murmured, “I’ve never modeled before.”

He huffed before his face brightened as he came up with a brilliant idea, “I’ve got it! Ladybug lift Adrien up as though you’ve just rescued him from Hawkmoth’s diabolical clutches!”

Turning a shade darker than her costume the heroine picked up the model, holding him to her chest, “Is this alright?” she whispered in his ear.

Adrien seemed to almost shiver before nodding eagerly, “Y-yeah, it’s fine!” he said softly. Ladybug clutched him closer to her, attempting to warm him from the cold he was experiencing based on his previous shiver.

“Sì! Sì!” Vincent began clicking furiously on his camera, “Now the looks! I need you to look at each other with the passion of a thousand suns!”

Giving a slight nod, the heroine caught the eye of the model who seemed to be looking at her in awe. Her cheeks flushing a light pink, she allowed herself to stare at Adrien the way she usually did during class. A look that was only ever directed at the back of his head. Letting out a stifled gasp, the photographer began taking even more photographs as the two stared at each other sappily. Ladybug was lost to her fantasies as she stared down at Adrien who looked up at her like she held the key to world peace. The two barely even registered the lack of clicks coming from the camera as they continued to smile softly at the other.

“Scusa!” Vincent snapped harshly at the two of them. Finally, they both glanced over to the photographer as they were startled back to the real world and out of their daydreams. “I said that we need a new pose!”

“Oh, sorry,” Ladybug mumbled, putting Adrien back onto the ground reluctantly. The model pouted slightly as he was released from the warm grip of the superheroine, wishing he could have remained in her arms for longer.

“Now, to the fountain!”

Ladybug glanced sideways at Adrien as they walked over to the structure. I can’t believe I’m finally modeling with Adrien! This is the best day of my life! Sitting down on the edge, she stared at the photographer as she awaited their next instructions.

“Let’s see...” he scratched his chin in thought before snapping his fingers together, “Hold hands while facing each other!” Placing her hand hesitatingly over Adrien’s, she turned to the model who was staring down at their hands in shock. “Adrien! Close your mouth! We don’t want your fans to see you looking like a fish, right?”

Shutting his mouth closed, Adrien looked up at her, his green eyes twinkling with playfulness, “I’m sorry I dragged you into this,” he whispered to her.

“Oh, it’s alright!” she hastened to whisper back, attempting to reassure him, “I don’t mind!”

“Really?”

She nodded, “To be quite honest this has been the best part of my day.”

“Mine too,” Adrien’s cheeks had turned an adorable pale pink as he stared at her happily.

Squealing inside, Ladybug squeezed the hand underneath hers.  _ I’m _ the best part of Adrien’s day!

“Perfetto!” Vincent’s voice shocked her from the wide beam she had been giving to Adrien, “Now kiss!”

“What!” her own shout rang loud with Adrien’s and the two glanced at each other in amusement before glaring back at the photographer.

He shrugged, “Young model gets kiss from Paris’ famous superheroine. Sounds beautiful, no?”

“Fine,” Ladybug grumbled, turning back to Adrien with a determined huff.  
“F-fine...” Adrien stuttered.

“Trust me?”

“Always,” he breathed out, causing her cheeks to turn a bright pink as she beamed at him.

Cupping a hand around his cheek she brought him closer to her as her eyes fluttered closed. Her lips connected with his cheek and she heard an annoyed exhale before the camera began clicking once again. Her cheeks flaming, she pulled back after a few seconds and stared at Adrien’s own bright red cheeks.

“I suppose that works too,” Vincent rolled his eyes at the blushing teens, “Now Adrien I need you to kiss her.”

“Is this ok?” he whispered, leaning into her.

She nodded, her eyes widening as his lips connected with her cheek. She could feel the heat emanating off of him as his cool lips touched her cheek delicately. Sighing softly, her own eyes fluttered closed as a bright red hue took over her entire face. The camera clicked away as the two teens both sank into each other. Adrien slowly pulled away from her after the camera stopped flashing repeatedly. Ladybug instantly missed his warmth and felt goosebumps erupt across her arms after he pulled away from her.

“I think we got it!” Vincent beamed happily at the pair, “Grazie, Ladybug!” 

“Y-you’re welcome,” Ladybug tore her eyes away from Adrien, looking at the photographer. She looked back at the model, however, when his hand clasped atop hers.

“Thank you, Ladybug,” he whispered to her as his green eyes stared into her own bright blue ones.

“No problem, Adrien,” she whispered back.

“I had a really great time today,” his smile grew wider across his face.

“M-me too,” she grinned shyly back at him.

“We should do this again sometime. Usually, my photo shoots are boring but you made them actually fun!” his hand squeezed hers.

“Mhm,” Ladybug squeaked out before grasping onto her yo-yo, “I suppose I had better go, though.”

“Yeah,” Adrien stared sadly after her as she wrapped her yo-yo around a building. “I’ll see you soon?” he called as she stood up.

She nodded shyly as she allowed her yo-yo to take her up and away, flying back to her balcony at home. 

“Oh, Marinette... What am I going to do with you?” Tikki shook her head teasingly at the red-faced girl who was currently pacing her balcony after detransforming.

“I’m sorry Tikki, but I had too!” she bemoaned, “Adrien looked  _ so _ good today and I never got to do the photoshoot with him because Stormy Weather attacked and-”

Marinette was cut off by the kwami’s giggle, “It’s alright, Marinette. You’re allowed to talk to Adrien as Ladybug.” The young girl sighed in relief before Tikki winked, “Just don’t go making a habit of it, alright?”

“Thank you, Tikki!” she clutched the kwami tightly to her face in a tiny hug.


	5. Damsel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter up :). I'm not certain I did this prompt right but oh well. It's cute and I like it hehehe. Lemme know what you guys think though <3\. I love all your comments :D

“Are you alright, Adrien?” Ladybug’s bright blue eyes peered down at him. Her red gloved hand reached for him as he layed on the floor, slightly dazed. The superheroine had just managed to defeat the latest akuma but not before he managed to get swept into the battle. 

“Y-yeah I’m fine,” Adrien stuttered, grasping onto her hand and letting her lift him up.

“You know, Adrien, you’re beginning to seem a little like a damsel in distress with all these latest akuma attacks,” A slight smirk teased on the edge of Ladybug’s lips.

“Mhm,” he managed, nodding dumbly at the superheroine who’s eyes seemed to be sparkling at him like diamonds.

She frowned, placing a delicate hand on his forehead, “Are you sure you’re alright, Adrien? You seem like you’re sick.”

“I’m fine,” he murmured, leaning into her hand. 

Her brow furthered more before she swooped him up into her arms, “I figured you’d tease me back after a comment like that,” she murmured, wrapping her yo-yo around a building. A flush filtered through Adrien’s cheeks as he snuggled further into Ladybug’s grip, eyes fluttering closed. He missed the soft look the superheroine sent him before they began flying through the air. 

A mere minute later and they were back at his house, with Ladybug gently placing him onto the couch, “Adrien are you certain you’re alright?”

“Honestly, I’m fine, Ladybug. I’m sorry for worrying you,” Adrien smiled brightly at her after shaking off the daze the heroine had put him in.

“Alright then,” she beamed back, “I’ll be leaving now.”

“Wait!” he shouted, grasping onto her arm as she looked down at it and then back up to him curiously. He let go quickly, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, “Actually I’m not certain I’m feeling all that well. That akuma fight kind of scared me, you know... Could you maybe stay for a little while?” Adrien’s green eyes stared up at her imploringly from underneath his lashes.

Ladybug giggled, her hands coming to rest on the side of her face, “Well if you insist. I-I mean if you’d like me too.”

“I’d really appreciate it,” a soft smirk overtook his features as he cheered silently in his mind.

“Ok,” she nodded, a wide smile overtaking her features, “What would you wanna do then?”

“Oh well, I have a couple of videogames. We could play some of those?” Adrien asked her.

Ladybug’s face brightened instantly, “Ooh do you have Ultimate Mecha Strike III?! I love that game.”

“Of course I do!” Adrien beamed, quickly going over to the cupboard where he kept the game, plugging it into his giant TV as he waited for the game to load up. He patted the spot on the couch next to him. Ladybug blushed, hesitantly sitting next to him as she reached for her own controller.

His heart fluttered as he felt his arm slightly brush against hers. All he could pay attention to was the warmth emanating from her arm as her fingers smoothly pressed buttons. The next thing he noticed was the loss screen as he realized that his character was absolutely pummeled by Ladybug. Adrien blushed as she cheered happily, “Come on, Adrien. Surely you can get in one hit this time,” she smirked teasingly at him.

“Sorry, Ladybug. I may have been just a bit distracted,” his eyebrows wiggled at her once causing a bright flush to enter her cheeks.

Coughing slightly, she clicked the new game button, “Y-yeah?”

“Mhm. You can be very distracting, you know.”

She let out an adorable squeak, causing his insides to melt as he attempted to actually attack her this time. Though he managed to land a few hits on her this time she still ultimately ended up winning by a large margin. Ladybug stuck her tongue out playfully, “Can’t blame the loss on me this time, Adrien.”

He sighed, “I suppose I can’t. You know, you play just like another girl I know. She was able to absolutely destroy me too,” he chuckled as he thought back to playing the game with Marinette. Ladybug seemed to almost choke slightly before Adrien pounded on her back worriedly, “Ladybug! Are you alright?”

“I-I’m fine,” she waved his concerns off though he still stared at her with concern, “Just choked on the air a bit,” Ladybug smiled shakily.

“You sure?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. But who’s this girl you were talking about?”

“Who? Marinette?” Adrien’s head tilted to the side slightly.

“Mhm,” the heroine squeaked.

“She’s a girl from my class,” he said before smiling brightly, “Actually, you know, she’s just like you! I think you two would get along really well. She’s smart, brave, and funny.”

“Oh yeah?” Ladybug asked, giving him a look of utter adoration, causing him to blush a deep red.

“I even called her our everyday Ladybug once,” he chuckled.

“This girl sounds really important,” her own cheeks had lit up to a light pink.

“Marinette? Yeah, she’s awesome. Anyway did you wanna play another round of this or watch some TV or something?”

“Hmm, I don’t know Adrien. I think I’ll just kick your butt again,” a teasing smirk appeared across her face.

“You do have a point there,” Adrien laughed.

“It’s alright. We’ve already determined that you’re the damsel in distress in this relationship,” Ladybug leaned closer, her eyes glittering with pure mischief.

“W-when did we decide this?” his own eyes blinked back at her, breathing in the wonderful scent of strawberries and baked goods.

“After you kept getting your butt kicked by akumas,” she tapped his nose with one finger, causing him to flush an even deeper red.

“O-oh yeah I forgot about that,” Adrien smiled nervously back at her.

“It’s ok,” Ladybug leaned back, leaving him to pout at her retreat, before she placed a proud hand over her heart, “For I, your sworn knight will always be here to protect you.”

He beamed at her, “Isn’t that supposed to be Chat Noir’s line?”

“Yes but he’s not here, now is he silly?” she giggled lightly.

“I guess you’re right,” Adrien laughed with her.

Ladybug smiled softly at him before standing up, “I’d better be going now though. There may be other damsels in distress who need saving.”

“I thought I was your only damsel,” he pouted after her, following her over to the open window.

“You drive a hard bargain but sure, you can be my only damsel,” she giggled cutely again before winking at him.

He gave a quiet cheer and small dance which caused her to laugh once again. _ I love making her laugh _ , Adrien beamed over to her.

“Goodbye, Adrien. I’m glad you’re alright,” she said softly before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before flying away on her yo-yo leaving him staring after her longingly.

“Bye Ladybug. I love you,” Adrien waved after her, smiling lovingly.


	6. Working Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me agessss hahah!! But it's done now and I'm pretty proud of it hehe :D! I've been listening to Wind Rose's Diggy Diggy Hole cover allll day today (cause I'm a Yogscast fangirl :P) and now I can't get it out of my head lol. What music have you guys been listening to? Anything good? Lemme know in the comments. Or just leave me a kudos I <3 them alllllll :D :D

“You want me to what?” Adrien’s eyes practically bugged out of his head as he stared at the superheroine. Ladybug was perched outside his window with a worried expression overtaking her usually delicate features.

“I’m sorry, Adrien,” her bright blue eyes filled with regret, “It’s just that I know Lila has a soft spot for you and I’m really hoping we can use that to our advantage. If I didn’t think that it was the easiest way I wouldn’t ask you to do this,” Ladybug shook her head softly before blinking at him innocently, “So what do you think? Will you work with me?”

“I-I,” he stuttered before shaking himself out of his stupor, “Only if I get to be the Chat Noir to your Ladybug.”

Ladybug giggled, a light pink filling her cheeks which caused him to smirk proudly, “I’d much prefer if you were the Adrien to my Ladybug actually.”

“R-really?”

“Yeah,” she said breathlessly before straightening up, “With me, you, and Chat fighting Lila we should be unstoppable!”

Adrien mentally slapped a hand to his forehead. Of course I forgot about Chat Noir! So how are you getting yourself out of this one Agreste? Shooting a nervous glance around his room he blurted out, “I’ll be right back!” before darting towards the bathroom.

“Ok?” Ladybug’s voice called after him.

Sighing as he leaned against the bathroom door, Plagg zipped out of his pocket snickering at the desperate boy, “And just  _ how _ exactly are you planning on fighting Lila with both yourself and Chat Noir. I may be wrong here but I don’t think humans can spilt into two different people.”

“Shut up Plagg. You’re not helping,” Adrien muttered, raking a hand through his blonde locks.

“Good luck figuring this one out lover boy,” the kwami cackled with pure glee.

Adrien’s lips pursed before brightening as he snapped his fingers together, “I got it! I’ll just call Ladybug as Chat and tell her I can’t make it tonight. Important superhero business to do and all,” he flexed proudly.

“Yeah  _ that’s _ believable,” Plagg rolled his eyes.

“And why wouldn’t she believe me?” the model said defensively before shrugging, “Besides, Ladybug’s done the same thing. Remember when she left me and Marinette to take on the Evillustrator by ourselves.”

Plagg’s mouth dropped open in shock before he shook his head, “Do you have any idea how oblivious you are?”

“What do you mean?” Adrien’s head tilted in confusion.

“Nothing, nothing, let’s just tell Ladybug,” the tiny cat said before murmuring a quiet, “Let’s just hope she’s not as oblivious.”

Ignoring the sarcastic comment Plagg had muttered, Adrien called on his transformation, “Plagg, claws out!” With the surge of energy flooding through his bones, he quickly pulled out his baton. Chat then quickly called the superheroine who answered with a relieved look.

“Chat, Lila’s been overtaken with another akuma! Can you meet me and Adrien outside his house in five?”

“I’m sorry My Lady but I can’t tonight. Something came up,” he tried to seem disappointed though he was eager to return to the bug just outside his bathroom door.

“What? With what? This is important, Chat!” Ladybug said angrily.

“Sorry LB but it’s a secret mission,” Chat winked playfully, “You know what those are like.”

Her eyebrows rose slightly as a peculiar expression took over her features, “I... yeah I guess I know what you mean,” she said before her features sharpened into one of determination, “I have to go. Lila won’t stop herself after all.”

A sappy smile overtook his face as he heard her words, waving goodbye over the tiny screen, “Goodbye, Buggaboo,” Chat gave a quick air kiss before hanging up. 

Calling off his detransformation revealed a still snickering Plagg who snuggled his way back into Adrien’s shirt pocket, “Yeah I don’t see how this could go wrong at  _ all _ .”

“We’ll be fine,” Adrien gave a determined nod. Waiting a few seconds longer in the large bathroom, so as to not seem suspicious, the model hurried over to Ladybug. She turned to look at him as he came out, stopping her observing scan of the city. She blinked a few times as she gave him the same peculiar look she had bestowed upon Chat just moments before. Before Adrien could decipher that particular look, however, it was gone, replaced with the look of resolve he adored on her.

“We need to go,” her head jerked over to the city, “Turns out Chat won’t be joining us. Something about a secret mission. So it’ll be just you and me this time,” Ladybug smiled.

“Oh, well I’m still certain we can take on Lila together,” Adrien raised his fist in confidence. Giving him a quick nod, she quickly scooped him up into her warm arms. A light blush flooding his cheeks they began their journey across the city and Adrien quickly tightened his arms around the superheroine. 

“Details!” Ladybug shouted to him over the rush of wind that flooded his ears, “Lila is Volpina  _ again _ , so if you see something that seems unbelievable it probably is. We know she’s after you because of her obsession with you. What I need you to do is keep her distracted so I can break the akuma in her necklace. Think you can do that for me?”

“You can count on me, Ladybug!” Adrien shouted back at her as he gave her a quick thumbs-up.

“Great!” she beamed at him before setting him down on a park, “Now we just need to find that girl.”

He gave a hum, looking around to see if he could spot the familiar fox, “Knowing Lila she’ll probably come to us. I figure me walking around is probably our best bet at finding her.”

Ladybug nodded, “You’re right. That fox will probably come sniff you out soon enough. So I’ll be following you from a safe distance.” 

“Told you we got this Ladybug!”

The heroine chuckled, “Let’s not be too confident yet. That fox is sneaky after all.”

“Sorry,” Adrien sheepishly smiled, “Guess I’m just excited to be working with a superhero.”

Ladybug’s cheeks flushed a bright pink, “Just be careful, ok Adrien.”

“As long as you’re here, I’ll be fine Ladybug,” a soft grin overtook his features as he looked up at her.

“Mhm,” she squeaked with a bright beam.

Adrien turned around reluctantly, wishing longingly that he could still look at the superheroine. With a heaved sigh, Adrien began his trek to discover Andre’s ice cream shop. Taking out his phone he quickly searched social media to see if he could find any recent clues as to the man’s whereabouts. Trailing his hand along the cold metal of the Ponts des Arts bridge he finally spotted the ice cream man handing out the delicious treats. With a small smirk on his face, Adrien headed towards Andre before a figure jumped in front of him, effectively cutting off his path. 

Volpina looked up at him with a bright smile, “Adrien, hi! Are you getting Andre’s ice cream? Oh, I know why don’t we go together?!” she gasps and grasped onto his arm, “Did you know that there’s a legend that says those who share his ice cream together stay with each other forever?”

“Oh, wow, no I didn’t know that Lila!” Adrien winced subtly, as he faked enthusiasm.  _ Please, will you just let go of my arm, Lila! Where are you Ladybug? _ Adrien moaned silently to himself.

With a quick flick of her wrist, Volpina pulled out her flute, playing a quiet melody, “And afterward we can go look around the giant museum I just made,” she gestured to the building before latching onto Adrien once again, “I  _ finally _ got my Miraculous back from Rena Rouge, you know. Such a hassle.”

“I’m sure it was,” Adrien nodded along with her as though he believed her lies.

“Oh Andre!” she waved at the man, “My boyfriend and I would like two ice creams please!” As they neared the man a quick blur of red tied itself around Volpina’s ankle. She tripped, her face smashing into the ground before she whipped around with a fierce glare. 

“Hey Volpina,” Ladybug stood with a proud smirk, “We’ve got to stop meeting like this.”

“Ladybug,” the fox sneered before reaching for her flute.

Noticing how distracted the girl was, Adrien quickly latched onto the necklace and tore it off the unsuspecting girl’s neck, “Ladybug catch!” 

“NO!” Volpina screeched, pushing Adrien down just as he threw the necklace.

“ADRIEN!” Ladybug panicked, before easily breaking the necklace to reveal the akuma. Purifying the creature with a nimble swing of her yo-yo she rushed over to the boy. “Are you alright?” she lifted him up, placing his head on her lap.

“Yeah, I’m just fine M’l... Ladybug,” he quickly stopped himself from using the nickname his superhero counterpart uses, “Your magic fixed me right up.”

She stroked his forehead lightly, causing him to lean into her head, “I told you to be careful. That wasn’t careful.”

“We still saved the day, didn’t we?” Adrien chuckled.

Before Ladybug could make a retort back, two ice cream cones were handed to the two of them, “For saving Paris,” Andre said with a twinkle in his eyes.

“Suppose I should save Paris more often if I get more ice cream like this,” Adrien smiled before he saw her gaping at his treat, a dark flush overtaking her cheeks. Looking down at his ice cream, Adrien blushed as he realized the scoops still matched her bluebell eyes, dark blue hair, and polka-dotted suit. He gave her a sheepish grin before looking at her own mint and peach flavored ice cream. The pink flush filling his own cheeks this time he glanced away as Ladybug stood up, clearing her throat.  _ Maybe we are destined to be _ , Adrien thought to himself dreamily.

“Are you alright, Lila?” Ladybug offered the girl a hand up.

_ I had completely forgotten about Lila _ , Adrien winced as he stood up to follow the heroine.

“I’m fine,” the girl brushed herself off, not taking Ladybug’s hand as she stood up by herself.

The superheroines lips pursed as she dropped her hand, her eyes rolling at Lila’s actions. Turning back around to Adrien, she cradled the boy into her arms. Ladybug then shot Lila a smug look, “Are you sure? Because you do seem to be akumatized a lot.”

“I’m sure,” she growled, her fists tightening in anger.

“Well, if you’re sure,” Ladybug smirked before wrapping her yo-yo around a building, “I’m certain we’ll be seeing each other again.”

Adrien closed his eyes as he leaned into the superheroine. He relaxed into her grip as they began flying through the air. Too soon, he was back at his house, staring at Ladybug with affectionate eyes, “Am I allowed to be confident now that we’ve defeated the akuma?”

She laughed, “Yes of course you are. After all, I couldn’t have saved the day without you,” she shot him a quick wink.

“We make a great team,” he grinned dreamily at her.

“Pound it?” Ladybug held out her fist for him before he connected the two. 

Her gloved hand met his ungloved one for the first time since their partnership began, “Pound it!”

“Enjoy your ice cream Adrien,” she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before she was off, taking his heart along with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plagg was right Ladybug is just as oblivious as Adrien though, *le sigh*. Hopefully these two cuties will figure out each other's identity soon though <3\. I need to fit a reveal or two in here somewhere hehe :). Thanks for reading


	7. Fencing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I think this is my favorite chapter so far hehe. Lemme know what you guys think <3! I can't believe we're a week into June already summer is going by too fast!! I say even though my sister hasn't even finished finals yet hehe >:)! Leave me a comment or kudos pleaseeee I love them all :D

“Do you think you can take me on, Agreste?” Ladybug said, a playful smirk appearing on her face. With a quick spin of her sword, she immediately went into the en garde position.

Adrien chuckled before sliding into the stance himself. After the battle with Riposte he had managed to convince the superheroine to practice fencing with him. The boy had made the claim that she needed to be prepared in case Kagami got akumatized again but, secretly, he only wanted to spend time with the superheroine. Luckily she agreed with little-to-no effort on his part and seemed really excited at the prospect. Thus, here they were at fencing practice after hours after Ladybug snuck the two in quickly and efficiently. Ladybug giggled before lunging at him, her sword clashing with his own. In the next second his sword was flung aside as the hero made a powerful swipe and hit him lightly in the chest.

“Someone’s been practicing,” Adrien said as he raised his eyebrow slightly at her.

“What can I say,” she shrugged, “I’m known to be competitive.”

Adding that to the list of reasons on why he completely and utterly adored her, Adrien reached for his sword. “Well now that I know that I won’t be going easy on you,” he turned back to her with a smug smirk.

“I’d like to see you try,” Ladybug proudly stated, grinning mischievously at him.

Adrien struck against her sword as the two began their fencing duel again. Just as it seemed that the superheroine was about to beat him again, he managed to surprise her with a powerful blow which caused the heroine to trip and land on the ground. “Are you alright?” Adrien said worriedly, reaching a hand down to help her up. As Ladybug grasped onto his hand he was forcibly yanked down. Adrien let out a startled yelp as he fell down next to her before a sword touched his chest. 

“That means I win, right?” she asked cheekily with a bright grin on her face.

“Y-you cheated!” Adrien pouted.

“Still won though,” her eyes sparkled with mirth as she threw her head back with a beautiful laugh. He stared at her adoringly as she continued to giggle, wiping a tear from her eye, “You should have seen your face.”

“Alright, alright, that’s enough teasing on Adrien, thank you very much.”

“No, no, you don’t understand,” Ladybug snorted, “Your face looks just like mine whenever I say something embarrassing or awkward around you,” her mouth clamped shut as she realized what she just said. A light blush entered her face as she snuck a side-long glance at him.

Now it was his turn to tease her and he leaned in close to her face, a playful smirk teasing at his lips, “Do you usually say awkward and embarrassing things around me Ladybug?”

Her blush turned darker as she fiddled with a pigtail, “More than you know,” she muttered. Before Adrien could understand the implications of that statement, she quickly changed the subject, “Wanna play another round?”

Adrien leaned on his elbow, staring at her with a teasing twinkle in his eyes, “I think I’m good here actually.”

“O-oh,” Ladybug stuttered with another beautiful blush and he  _ really _ needed to get her to blush more. She looked amazing with rosy red cheeks. “Do you finally think I’m ready to take on Riposte then?”

“I think you’ve been ready for a while,” he beamed, “I just wanted to spend more time with you.”

With an adorable squeak, she looked directly into his gleaming green eyes, “Me too,” Ladybug said earnestly. 

It was his turn to blush now as Adrien rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “T-thank you.”

“I seriously couldn’t have asked for a better fencing partner,” she placed her hand delicately over the one that wasn’t keeping his head propped up.

He gulped as she leaned closer to him, “Mhm,” the model managed to squeak out.

“So thank you,” Ladybug cupped one of his cheeks before she kissed the other one softly.

Letting his eyes flutter closed as he felt the softness of her lips on his cheek, Adrien sighed dreamily. Ladybug pulled back and it was all he could do not to sweep the superheroine up into a passionate kiss. Standing up to avoid the temptation, he reached a hand down to help her up again.

She took it gratefully this time and stood up with a cute hop and a bright smile, “Now that we know  _ I’m _ the superior fencer what would you like to do next?”

“Superior fencer? Really? You’re a big cheater is what you are,” he laughed as Ladybug pulled him closer, getting him out the same way she had gotten them in. 

It was dark outside when Ladybug landed the two gently back down on the sidewalk. The twinkling lights of the Parisian city lit up the night as the moon slowly rose up from the horizon. Both he and the superheroine turned to each other and spoke at the exact same time. 

“You go first,” Adrien chuckled, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

“Did you have a ride home or d-did you want me to take you back?” he could just barely make out her cheeks flushing through the darkness, “I didn’t realize how late it was. I don’t want your father to be mad...”

“Oh no, no. It’s okay!” he rushed to reassure her, “They don’t actually know I snuck out. Probably think I’m sleeping by now. And I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to go somewhere else?” Adrien asked hesitantly, trying to gauge her reaction through the darkness.

Ladybug blinked at him before a smirk teased at the edges of her lips, “You snuck out? Adrien Agreste, I never pegged you as the type to sneak out of your room to practice fencing with mysterious girls.”

His laughter filled the nighttime quiet before he responded, “Well when a superheroine asks for fencing tips you can’t exactly turn her down,” he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

“Pretty certain it was  _ you _ who begged  _ me _ to fence with you,” a pink tinge lit up her cheeks.

“Details, details,” Adrien’s hand wove her words away.

Ladybug rolled her eyes before she looked up at him from beneath her lashes, tapping her index fingers together nervously. And why did that seem so familiar? He frowned as he attempted to shake off the uncomfortable itch that had settled in his brain and tried to listen to the heroine. “-and I mean you suggested going somewhere else so I was thinking we could go to the Eiffel Tower, maybe?” 

“That sounds perfect!” Adrien beamed at her.

“I-I know but just um- wait really?” her eyes widened in surprise.

“Yeah if you uh, were ok with going with me and all.”

“No, no that sounds perfect to me too! And then I can sneak you back inside after an hour or so,” Ladybug grinned mischievously back at him.

Adrien gasped, “Am I corrupting you to the dark side? Are you seriously helping to smuggle me back inside?”

“You’re a bad influence on me,” she giggled, bumping her hips with hers which tingled pleasantly from the contact before she pulled him closer and began their journey through the darkness.

Landing on the Eiffel Tower, Ladybug turned to him with an eager look in her eyes, “What do you think?”

“This is beautiful,” Adrien breathed out to seem as though he had never seen this view before as Chat Noir.

“This was one of the first things I did when I didn’t have an akuma to worry about,” she sat down on the edge, “I came here after dark and just looked out at the city.”

He nodded, joining her on the edge, “I can see why. You can see the whole city from here.”

“I stayed out here for hours and just watched people.”

Adrien leaned back on his arms and glanced out over the city he swore to protect. The lights twinkled and danced before his eyes as he looked out over the landscape. He glanced over to the girl next to him and sighed softly to himself. Yep, the city still doesn’t hold a candle to her beauty. “Thank you for bringing me here, Ladybug. I never thought I’d get to see all this,” he gestured out to the city before him.

“There’s um... there’s no one I’d rather be here with,” she stuttered, turning to him as her bluebell eyes glittered at him prettily.

He blushed a deep red, “M-me too,” he managed to squeak out before he realized the superheroine was leaning in closer. Ladybug stopped just before she made contact with his lips and he could feel the heat emanating from her body and smell her minty toothpaste as she waited there hesitantly. Letting out a quiet groan, Adrien gave in and finally connected their lips. He kissed her gently as tingles raced up and down his spine as she kissed him back.  _ Oh my god, I’m kissing the girl of my dreams on the top of the Eiffel Tower right now _ , he thought as he cupped her cheek and tilted his head to kiss her deeper.

Finally pulling back to take a breath of air, Ladybug stared back at him with rumpled hair and swollen lips, “Wow,” she panted out.

He sucked in a harsh breath before he leaned into her again, nibbling on her bottom lip gently. The two stayed out there, continuing to explore the other's mouth as they shared kiss after kiss. Finally, Adrien pulled back and laughed, “Thank God for fencing practice.”

“Mhm,” Ladybug squeaked before leaning in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le sighhhhh.... I love it when my babies kiss. Can you tell Ladrien is my favorite xP? I am just loving Ladrien June <3! See you in the next chapter :)


	8. Valentine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back for the continuation of Ladrien June! I hope you guys have been enjoying these chapters <3\. Lemme know what you think! Comments and kudos are always beautiful to see ;)

Ladybug winced at the reporters gathering around her after she just saved another citizen in need. An awkward grin formed on her face as they began shouting question after question at her. Turning away from them, she quickly attempted to zip away on her yo-yo when one question struck through the noisy crowd.

“Do you have a valentine yet, Ladybug?”

The superheroine could practically  _ feel _ her cheeks turning a deep red as her mind began to wander. She sighed dreamily with the thought of Adrien clear in her mind’s eye, “Not yet,” she murmured quietly. With that parting shot, Ladybug was off. She began swinging from rooftop to rooftop before she landed back at her balcony. Calling off her transformation, Marinette quickly opened up her trapdoor and flopped onto her bed with a happy giggle.

“What’s got you so happy?” Tikki chirped as she floated nearby the squealing girl.

“Just thinking about Adrien being my Valentine,” her eyes seemed to gaze off far into the distance, looking like she was deeply lost in thought.

“Well, you made him the card for a reason, right?” the kwami said excitedly, “Why don’t you give it to him?”  
Marinette blushed before she shook her head furiously, “I can’t. I missed my chance at school today and Adrien’s father keeps him locked away on Valentine’s Day. It’s to protect him from the crazy fangirls.”

Tikki pouted, “Oh, I see.”

“Yeah,” the fashion designer sighed before shrugging, “But there’s always next year.”

The two sat in comfortable silence for a while as Marinette worked on her homework. With a slight shiver, the blue-haired beauty snuggled further into her warm covers in an attempt to warm up. Her thoughts ended up back on the track of Adrien as she doodled his face on her homework. Groaning at her lack of awareness, Marinette quickly erased the drawing and didn’t notice when her kwami’s face lit up with an idea. “I’ve got it, Marinette,” Tikki shouted excitedly, “You may not be able to give Adrien your Valentine’s Day Card, but I know someone who can!”

“Who?” she frowned.

“Ladybug,” Tikki enunciated pointedly.

“What?!” Marinette screeched, “Surely you must be joking?! I’d have to talk to Adrien and then I’d end up stuttering or trip on my face or-”

She was cut off by the tiny bug glaring at her, “You’re a  _ superhero _ , Marinette. You just have to wait for Adrien to leave his room, slip inside and leave the card with no one the wiser.”

“I-I um... are you sure? I figured you wouldn’t want me to use my powers for such a silly thing like this,” her index fingers tapped together nervously.

“You worked so hard on that card today, Marinette. I don’t want to see all that hard work go to waste. Besides, you do so much for Paris, I think you’re allowed to do  _ some _ silly things,” Tikki winked.

Marinette gulped before a determined expression twinkled in her eyes, “You’re right! I’ll leave the note tonight and tomorrow I’ll ask him if he got my card!”

“That’s the spirit, Marinette!” Tikki cheered with her.

Marinette was infused with a rush of power as she became Ladybug with a joyful shout. The superheroine then quickly began racing her way over to Adrien’s mansion, her mind filled with thoughts of what would happen tomorrow. Finally arriving, Ladybug suspiciously scanned the inside of his window for any sign of the model. Thankfully, he wasn’t there, and she slipped in silently. Ladybug then began her slow tip-toe over towards his desk. She froze in her tracks, however, when the door to the bathroom began creaking open. Her eyes darted around the room and she fervently wished for a Lucky Charm to get herself out of this situation. If Ladybug hadn’t already been frozen from the sound of soft footsteps padding towards her, she would have frozen by the sight that greeted her. Adrien had obviously just come from a shower as he walked out of the room shirtless, with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He was using another smaller towel to dry his messy blonde locks before he froze at the sight of her.

“Ladybug?” his head tilted to the side in confusion.

It was a few minutes later before the superheroine managed to snap her jaw closed from her open-mouthed gape. It was another few after that before she managed to sputter out, “Adrien, what are you doing here?”

“Uh, I live here,” Adrien blinked innocently at her.

“Oh, right, right,” Ladybug merely nodded dumbly.

“What are  _ you _ doing here?” a small smile was beginning to form on the boy’s perfect features.

What  _ are _ you doing here? Her mind began to think frantically as she avoided her gaze from the beautiful boy. The card, a voice that sounded suspiciously like Tikki snapped her back into action. “I... uh... you, I mean, card.”

“W-what?” Adrien frowned at her.

Instead of stuttering again, Ladybug thrust the pink card out in front of her, her face mirroring the color of the gift. Adrien’s eyes widened in shock before their gazes connected. His emerald green eyes staring directly into her embarrassed bluebell ones.

“Hold on!” Adrien also snapped himself back into action, “Let me get dressed really quickly and I’ll be right back!”

Fiddling with one of her pigtails she watched him dart over to one of his cupboards before racing back into his bathroom. When the door firmly shut behind him Ladybug buried her face within her hands, “Idiot! What were you thinking!? ‘Oh Adrien, what are you doing here?’ ‘Well, you know, I just come here every now and again seeing as how I  _ live _ here.’ He must think you’re a crazy stalker!” With a frustrated groan, she flung herself onto his couch. Casting a longing glance over to the still open window she thought about taking off and avoiding the entire awkward conversation. Her mind made up, Ladybug stood up and decided she would just have to avoid Adrien for the rest of her life. With a quick nod, she began walking towards her escape before a voice stopped her in her tracks. 

“Ladybug? Where are you going?” She whipped around and stared at Adrien who looked like a kicked puppy. 

Mourning the loss of his shirtless body, Ladybug chuckled nervously, “I, um, was just going to close this window. Don’t want to let all the cold air in,” the heroine firmly shut the opening, glaring as she made her retreat from her only escape.

“Oh, good. I kinda thought you were maybe leaving,” he glanced up from underneath his lashes, rubbing his neck nervously.

“Oh no, not at all!”

“So um... what’s this about a card?” Adrien plopped onto the couch and patted the space next to him.

“I made you a card for Valentine’s Day,” Ladybug winced subtly as she sat down besides him.

“Really?” his eyes brightened.

“Yeah,” she smiled as she looked at his happy expression, “You weren’t here so I was just going to leave it on your desk before heading back home...”

“Well I’m glad I came out in time!” Adrien scrambled onto his feet, slipping slightly, “I also made you a card!” he rushed over to his desk before furiously rummaging through its contents. He rushed back to her, wielding a pink card in his hand. Ladybug stared in shock at Adrien who was blushing a light pink as he handed it to her. “I didn’t think I’d be able to give it to you of course,” he began rambling as he scratched the back of his neck nervously, “But I figured on the off-chance I saw you today, I may as well make you one.”

“Thank you,” Ladybug squeaked out happily and clutched the card to her chest.

“C-can I have my card now?” Adrien stuttered slightly.

“Oh, right,” the superheroine chuckled, “Here you go.”

The model smiled at her adoringly as he took the card graciously and murmured his own thank you. He ran a hand through his still wet hair and Ladybug tracked the movement dreamily. She didn’t realize he was reading the card until after she was pulled into a warm hug. The heroine’s eyes fluttered closed as she breathed in the scent of his fresh shampoo subtly. “That was beautiful,” Adrien murmured into her ear, “Thank you again.”

“Mhm,” her head bobbed continuously before he pulled back and stared at her eagerly.

“Well?” he questioned.

“Well what?” Ladybug asked in confusion.

“Aren’t you going to read my letter?”

“Oh, right,” her cheeks flushed before she glanced down at the card in her hands. Her blush deepened as the poem read almost verbatim to the one she had found last year. Could that mean... She glanced up at the model in shock.

“Did you like it?” his boyish features stared at her hopefully.

“Did I like it?” Ladybug’s hand covered his own, “Adrien, I loved it. This was beautiful.” Feeling bold from his words, she wrapped him up in a warm hug, “Thank you so much.”

“Y-you’re welcome,” Adrien stuttered happily.

She pulled back slightly to place a delicate kiss on his cheek. When she pulled away, Ladybug blinked up at the boy, “I’m so glad I got to keep your card but I kind of need to go now. I only intended to be here for a few minutes to drop the card off,” she chuckled nervously.

“But it was worth it?” Adrien’s hand grasped onto her own as she began walking towards the window.

“Definitely worth it,” the heroine reassured him. I’m going to be up  _ all _ night reading this letter again and again. Unbeknownst to her, her plans were the same as the boy’s standing before her.

“Goodbye, Adrien,” she said softly before taking off into the cold night.

“Bye, bugaboo,” he whispered after her retreating form.

Marinette squealed to herself when she landed in her bed. She clutched the letter to her chest as she read Adrien’s lines over and over again. “Thank you for convincing me to do that, Tikki,” she breathed out happily.

“You’re welcome, Marinette,” the kwami beamed, “Which was better though? Seeing Adrien shirtless or knowing he wrote you a letter?”

“Tikki!” Marinette squawked, throwing a pillow after the retreating bug.

“Only teasing, Marinette!” she called up from the girl’s desk.

Rolling her eyes at the kwami, she turned back to her letter and began reading it happily once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? I think it's sweet <3\. There's just something sooo adorable about Ladybug and Adrien being completely in love with each other and yet doesn't realize the other feels the same. I love them :D


	9. Clumsy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 of Ladrien June is done :). I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :D! Lemme know what you think with a comment or a kudos pretty please with sugar on top!

It was a nice, warm summer day and Ladybug was using the nice weather to swing her way around Paris. Her head tilted up to the sun as she let the heat caress her features. Therefore, she didn’t notice the window that was quickly approaching her. Her eyes snapped open just before she slammed face-first into the glass. Muttering a few curses, she leaned back and rubbed her nose, “Ow! Seriously!?”

“Ladybug?! Are you alright?” a voice shouted through the window next to her. 

“I’m fine,” she winced before turning to the voice, “I just didn’t notice th- Adrien?!” Ladybug cut herself off as she saw her crush staring back at her in concern. Her eyes shut tight for a second before she looked down and realized her surroundings. The Agreste mansion. Of course she happened to crash  _ here _ of all places. With a tight smile, Ladybug turned back to the boy.

“Are you sure? I mean you can always come in...” Adrien frowned at her.

Her eyes bulged out of her head at his words. Not wanting to miss the welcoming opportunity she clutched at her head, “Actually, you know, I think I am getting a headache. Do you um, mind if I do come in for some aspirin?” Ladybug’s eyes blinked at him innocently.

“Not at all! Not at all!” the boy hurriedly opened the window wider for her to come in. Giving him a grateful smile she slipped inside. Adrien beamed brightly at her before he hurriedly turned and began rummaging through his cabinets, “So why did you end up hitting my window? I mean, not that I’m complaining. I mean, not that I’m glad you hit my window but um, I-” he was cut off from his ramblings by Ladybug’s adorable giggles.

“You alright there, Adrien?” she teased as she sat down on his couch.

He blushed a bright red as he came back with a tight clutch on the bottle of pills, “I-I’m fine. Sorry,” Adrien scratched the back of his neck nervously.

The superheroine giggled again, “Don’t be. I thought it was sweet,” she winked at the poor boy before taking the bottle from his hands.

His blush deepened before he cleared his throat, “So um... about the window?”

“Oh, that,” it was Ladybug’s turn to blush now as her cheeks turned a light pink, “Don’t mind that. It was just me being clumsy.”

“Yeah?” Adrien’s smile grew wider as he sat down next to her.

“Yeah. I was enjoying the summer heat and didn’t pay attention to where I was going.”

“That sounds exactly like something one of my friends would do.”

“O-oh really?” Ladybug’s blush turned a shade darker, “Wh-who’s this friend?”

“I think you know her actually,” Adrien’s fingers drummed on his leg restlessly, “Her name’s Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

The superheroine let out a small squeak, “Mhm. Yeah, I’ve uh, I’ve met her a few times. She’s a sweet girl.”

“Definitely,” he beamed, “So is your head feeling better?”

“My head?” her head tilted to the side curiously.

“Yeah, from your headache?” Adrien took the bottle from within her hands and shook it for emphasis.

“ _ Oh _ , my headache. It feels fine, thanks for asking!” Ladybug winced as she realized she had forgotten the reason as to why she had gone into Adrien’s house in the first place.

“Mhm,” the boy smirked, “Are you sure the headache wasn’t just an excuse to come inside?” he leaned closer to her.

“Pfft! What are you talking about?” the superheroine’s eyes darted around the room nervously.

“Just kidding,” he leaned back with a wink. Her lip jutted out in a slight pout as she missed his warmth before he spoke again. “Besides, if you ever wanted to come in you don’t need to make up any excuses. I’d just let you in,” Adrien chuckled.

“R-really?” Ladybug’s eyes brightened with happiness.

“Yeah!” he chirped, “What kind of boy would turn away the best superheroine in Paris!”

She flushed before flicking his nose teasingly, “Well I don’t land outside just any boy’s window, you know?” Ladybug watched with great delight as the blush grew over Adrien’s features.

“O-oh um, t-thank you,” he stuttered, scratching the back of his neck embarrassedly. 

“You’re welcome,” she giggled and stood up, “Thank you for the medicine, Adrien. Though I think that even if I didn’t take it, your sunshiny disposition would have cured my headache in an instant.”

He stood up with her, “Wow. You should be clumsy and crash into my window more often if it means I get this many compliments.”

Ladybug blushed before she turned to him and began walking backwards, “Believe me, me being clumsy is a common occ-” she was cut off as she tripped and fell directly onto the floor.

“Are you alright?” Adrien rushed over to her. His green eyes stared down at her in concern as he reached a hand down to help her.

“A common occurrence,” she finished her previous sentence before taking his hand and standing up, “You’d think being a superhero and all, the clumsiness would go away, but no,” Ladybug glared down at the floor.

“You never seem clumsy when you’re fighting akumas.”

“That’s because I can’t afford to be,” she shrugged, “But when there’s no imminent danger around I get two left feet. You should have seen me when I first became Ladybug. I was even more clumsy if you can believe that,” the heroine chuckled.

A small, secretive smile formed on his face as though he held information that she wasn’t privy too, “I don’t know if I believe that. You and Chat Noir took out Stoneheart pretty easily.”

She blew out air from her nose, “Well thank you for that. Oh and look, we made it to the window without any further accidents!” Ladybug said cheerfully.

Adrien laughed, “I think it was because this time you weren’t walking backwards.”

“You do have a point there. Anyway, thank you for letting this clumsy bug in and taking care of her,” she grinned happily, “But I must be going now. My parents might be wondering where I wandered off too.”

“Well if you happen to crash into my window again, let me know and I’ll be sure to let you in,” Adrien’s arms suddenly engulfed her in a warm hug, “Thank you for protecting Paris, Ladybug.”

“Y-you’re welcome,” she blushed before closing her eyes and leaning into his arms. Regretfully pulling back after a minute, Ladybug opened the window and wrapped her yo-yo around one of the buildings nearby, “Bye Adrien,” she waved goodbye with a bright smile.

“Goodbye Ladybug,” he waved along with her before she disappeared into the Parisian distance.


	10. Oblivio/Cardboard!Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeee! I like this prompt! I wasn't sure what I was going to do going in but I really enjoyed writing it! Reveals are my favorite <3! Lemme know what you guys think though :D! Comments and kudos are beautiful :)

Ladybug angrily pouted as she quickly swung away from her partner and best friends. She landed on a nearby rooftop just as her transformation fell away, “Who does that cat think he is?!” Marinette grumbled as she began pacing back and forth, “And why did I end up kissing him anyway!”

“Marinette, we can talk about this later. Do you have any cookies?” Tikki floated exhaustedly nearby.

“Oh! I’m so sorry, Tikki! I should have one somewhere in here,” she began rummaging through her small purse, “Yes! Here’s one!” Marinette handed the small kwami the delicious treat.

“Thank you,” the tiny bug began nibbling on the cookie.

“But ugh! Can you believe the nerve of Chat Noir!? ‘We’re destined to be together!’ Hah. Yeah right! The only man I’m destined to be with is Adrien,” she muttered to herself as Tikki finished the dessert.

She was just about to transform and head back with her classmates when she heard a yelp from down below a nearby alley. Frowning at Tikki in concern, Marinette peered down the side of the building. She squinted as she attempted to see what was happening down below.

“Another akuma?” the kwami floated nearby her. Her own tiny brow was puckered in a frown as they looked at one another.

“I don’t know,” Marinette shook her head, “We should probably go and check it out though. Tikki spots on!” she shouted as the energy flowed through her once more. Swinging her yo-yo around Ladybug landed softly nearby where she had heard the shout. Upon arrival, the superheroine had to slap a hand to her mouth to cover her delighted laughter.

“What in the world is this?!” Adrien was stood, staring down at his outfit in utter confusion. An outfit that was a cardboard cut-out of Chat Noir’s suit, complete with its very own bell. “What did I do today?”

Ladybug was unable to contain her giggles then and Adrien looked up at her in shock. “Suppose I wasn’t the only one to lose my memories today then,” she bit her lip in an attempt to contain her amusement.

“L-Ladybug!” Adrien stuttered, quickly taking off the cardboard hat, “What are you doing here?”

“Well, I heard a civilian yelp and figured there was another akuma attack,” she leaned forward, flicking the paper bell on his chest, “Turns out it’s just another superhero.”

Adrien blushed a deep red, “Sorry to make you worry.”

“Believe me, it was worth it,” Ladybug smiled up at him, “You make a good Chat Noir, you know.”

“O-oh, um, really?” the model glanced away, rubbing his neck nervously.

“Really!” she chirped, “So... you really don’t remember why you’re in this costume in the first place?”

Adrien shook his head before hesitating, “No. I just um, woke up here in this costume.”

Ladybug frowned at his uncertainty, “You just... woke up here?”

“Yeah,” he chuckled anxiously, “Suppose I must have done something really crazy if I’m dressed up like this.”

“Uh-huh,” she licked her lips before shaking herself out of her concern, “Well, who knows. Maybe you were helping me and Chat Noir defeat the akuma.”

“M-maybe,” he squeaked.

Before she could inquire about his nervousness, Ladybug heard the bus arrive around the corner. Cursing the lack of time spent with the boy, she waved him goodbye, “Well I believe that’s your ride. I don’t want to make you wait so I’ll be on my way. Oh, and by the way, if I ever need a cardboard Chat Noir, you’ll be the first I’ll ask,” she winked before zipping away on her yo-yo.

Marinette quickly slipped her way onto the bus after she detransformed once again. She blew out a quick sigh of relief as she realized she made it before Adrien, Alya, and Nino. She giggled quietly as Adrien finally made his way onto the bus, his hair still rumpled from the cardboard hat. When Alya and Nino arrived and the bus finally peeled out and began heading back to the school, Marinette leaned on her hand and stared out the window. A light smirk tickled her lips as she sneaked a glance over to Adrien who was talking animatedly with Nino.

Suddenly, her smirk disappeared as a frown appeared on her face as she realized something. Why was it that only she and Adrien didn’t remember the events of the day? It made sense that she didn’t remember because she was Ladybug and was hit by the akuma’s blast early on in the fight. But why Adrien? And furthermore, why _had_ he made that costume? A costume that was eerily similar to Chat Noir’s own.

A pink blush filled her cheeks as her mouth dropped open with realization. The only ones who didn’t remember the events of Oblivio were her and Chat Noir. So that must mean... Marinette’s mouth snapped shut before she scanned Adrien’s features. Could it be?

“Girl, I know you love Adrien and all, but he’s gonna realize soon if you keep staring at him like you’re starving,” Alya whispered in her, giggling.

She tore her eyes away from the model and blinked at her best friend, “O-oh... you’re right.” Letting out a forced chuckle, Marinette turned back to her window and nibbled her lip in thought. She was unable to stop herself, however, from continually glancing over to the model who was still engaged in a conversation with Nino. When the bus finally screeched to a stop, Marinette was snapped out of her thoughts and back into the present reality. When she finally made it off the bus, she waited for Adrien before grabbing him by the arm and yanking him over to someplace private.

“M-Marinette? Are you alright?” Adrien stuttered as he stumbled after her.

“Fine, fine. I just need to ask you something,” she turned to him before letting go of his arm in shock, “S-sorry,” Marinette blushed as she realized she just yanked her crush away from everyone.

“It’s fine,” he shot her a breath-taking smile, “I just never realized you were so strong, Marinette,” Adrien chuckled as he rubbed his arm.

“Whoops,” she nibbled on her lip nervously as she looked down at the ground.

“So, what did you want to ask me?” he asked awkwardly.

“Oh, r-right,” Marinette looked up, “I was just wondering where you were during the akuma attack. I didn’t see you and got worried.”

“The akuma attack,” Adrien cleared his throat as his arm came up to scratch the back of his neck, “I spent the most of it hidden away in an alley.”

“Mhm,” her eyes narrowed in suspicion, “So if you were hidden away then you didn’t get hit, right?”

“Yeah,” he shrugged, “Why do you want to know, Marinette?”

Her eyes narrowed further. He was lying. Why would he have been in a cardboard outfit if he was hiding from the akuma? And why would he have told Ladybug he got hit and didn’t remember anything? “Oh, I see,” Marinette chuckled forcefully before turning around to head back to the school, “Sorry for the questions, Adrien. I was just worried.”

“It’s alright, Marinette,” he smiled brightly before turning to head back with her.

“I just have one more question if that’s alright with you,” she looked at him over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

“Alright, go ahead,” Adrien shrugged.

“What were you doing in a cardboard cat costume?” she blinked at him innocently.

“I, wuh- huh?” the model stopped their walk back to the school as he stared at her in shock.

“Well if you didn’t lose your memory, you should know right?”

“I... How do _you_ know about this?” he sputtered.

“You weren’t as inconspicuous as you thought, Adrien,” Marinette giggled.

“Well, guess you caught me then,” he sighed, “I really don’t remember what happened today.”

“But I thought only Chat Noir and Ladybug lost their memories,” she inquired, head tilting in confusion.

His eyes widened in panic as they darted around before he shrugged, “I suppose not if I lost my memories too.”

Marinette’s own eyes grew bigger as she watched his panic grow blatantly across his face, “It really is you,” she breathed out.

“I-I,” Adrien paused to clear his throat, “What’s me?”

The fashion designer let out a happy shout as she threw her arms around his neck. Her eyes fluttered closed as she remained in his familiar, warm arms. “The picture makes sense now,” she murmured into his chest.

“What picture?” Adrien frowned down at her in confusion.

“Silly kitty,” Marinette giggled, leaning back to bop his nose playfully, “The picture of us kissing, of course.”

His eyes widened even larger as he stared at her in bewilderment, “L-Ladybug?” he choked out.

“The one and only,” she nibbled on her lip.

“L-Ladybug!” Adrien laughed before wrapping her up in another hug as he began spinning her around, “I found you! I found you!” he whispered into her hair.

“Adrien!” she shrieked, “Put me down!”

“Sorry, sorry,” he rubbed the back of his neck as he smiled shyly at her. Adrien then carefully put her back on her feet though his arms didn’t remove themselves from her waist, “I just can’t believe I finally found you!”

“I think you’ll find that _I_ found _you,_ ” Marinette giggled, “Your cardboard costume gave you away.”

“So that’s how you knew,” he laughed, “You gave me a heart attack over nothing! I thought I was going to have to bribe you into not telling anyone about my secret identity.”

Marinette beamed at him, “Your panic gave you away. We really need to work on that though, just in case anyone ever does question you about an akuma attack.”

“Yeah,” Adrien smiled shyly before frowning, “Wait what did you mean about the picture making sense now?”

Her eyes widened as she sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, “Well, um... I’ve kinda had a crush on you for a while now. It’s kinda why I’ve been turning Chat Noir down actually,” she laughed awkwardly.

“No,” Adrien breathed, “No, I can’t be this lucky.”

Marinette frowned, “What do you mean?”

“Not only has My Lady been a beautiful, amazing, kind girl but she actually likes me back,” the model smiled before wrapping her up in another hug.

The designer squeaked, her face turning as dark as her costume. _Adrien still likes me... I’m in heaven,_  she sighed to herself.

“M’lady, with your permission,” his green eyes connected with her blue ones, “I’d like to give you a kiss that we’ll _both_ remember.”

“Uh-huh,” Marinette managed to squeal out before Adrien’s lips connected with her own. She smiled into his lips as she threw her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. _Best field trip ever,_ she thought while their lips remained fused together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It mayyyy be a bit more Adrienette then Ladrien but they just snuck in... I'm sorry! Hope you didn't mind hehe <3


	11. Innocent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 is finished :D! I don't know if it fits in with the prompt for today but I tried hehe. I needed some fluff to match with the angstier Ladrien I posted today from Dreaming in Black and White. Regardless I hope you all enjoy. I adore all of your comments and kudos so please consider leaving one <3 <3! Thanks for reading

Ladybug just managed to latch onto the akumatized object as the supervillain pushed Adrien off the building he was clutching onto. “Adrien!” she shouted in a panic, as she quickly purified the flying butterfly. The superheroine dove off the building, her yo-yo wrapping around his waist as she pulled him up to her. In a flash she yanked it up to the building above her yet this time, unlike when the Gorilla had become akumatized, her lips smashed accidentally with his own. Ladybug pulled back quickly, her cheeks a bright red as she landed them safely onto the ground, “Oh my God, Adrien! I am so so sorry! I didn’t mean to do that!”

“It-It’s alright, Ladybug,” his hand came up to scratch his neck, “I really didn’t mind.”

Her eyes widened as her earring gave off a warning beep, reminding her that she was changing back soon. Cursing quietly, she looked up at him softly, “Hold that thought! I’ll be right back,” Ladybug shot him a quick smile before rushing behind an alley.

Tikki blinked at Marinette as a cookie was shoved into her face, “Marinette?”

“Please eat quickly!” Marinette begged, “Adrien and I just kissed! I need to apologize!”

“Okay...” the kwami began nibbling her cookie, “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“No! No, I am not alright!” the girl groaned, “I can’t believe I just kissed  _ Adrien _ ! He’s going to kill me or it’s going to be on the news or they’re gonna take away my superpowers or-”

“Shush,” Tikki cut her off by placing a hand on her lips, “Did Adrien seem angry at you?”

“N-no but still,” Marinette’s two index fingers tapped together nervously.

“Then I’m sure you’ll be fine! As long as you apologize I’m certain nothing bad will happen,” the tiny bug reassured her with a pat on the cheek.

“I guess you’re right, Tikki,” the designer sighed, peeking around the corner at Adrien. The boy was stood there as he stared down at his shoes almost nervously.

“Now if you’re ready to transform so am I,” her tiny cheeks beamed at her happily.

“Thank you!” Marinette said gratefully before calling on her transformation, “Tikki, Spots on!” She became Ladybug quickly and instantly appeared right next to Adrien, “Hi!” she shouted nervously.

Adrien screamed, jumping away from her before shooting her a crooked grin, “Sorry you just startled me.”

The superheroine winced, mentally slapping a hand to her forehead at her stupidity, “No, that was my bad. I just feel bad,” she said softer this time.

“Why do you feel bad?” he asked as his head tilted to the side adorably.

Ladybug blinked multiple times at him confusedly, “Um... I just kissed you accidentally.”

Adrien frowned at her, “Yeah but didn’t I tell you already that I didn’t mind it?”

She coughed nervously as she scuffed her foot into the ground, “Yeah but I didn’t know if you meant it or not,” the heroine looked up into his eyes from the bottom of her lashes.

“Of course I meant it!”

Just as Ladybug was about to respond, the two were swarmed by a massive rush of reporters who spewed questions at them.

“What was up with that kiss?”

“Are you two secretly dating?”

“How does Chat Noir feel about that?”

With a mental groan, Ladybug pulled Adrien close to her and tossed her yo-yo as far away from the reporters as possible. She gave them a quick smile before zipping to an alley nearby.

When she put the two of them down, Adrien raised an eyebrow at her, “You do realize they’re going to assume we’re dating, right?”

“Oh shoot, you’re right,” she slapped a palm to her mouth before groaning, “That’s yet another thing I have to apologize to you for.”

_ How many times are Adrien and I going to get mistaken for secretly dating, _ Ladybug grumbled to herself,  _ Though I suppose I don’t  _ really _ mind. _

“And I  _ already _ told you that you don’t have to apologize for either. I don’t mind. Besides, there were rumors swirling that I was dating one of my friends and that went away quickly enough, so you don’t need to worry,” he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

“Yeah I know,” Ladybug said off-handedly before backtracking as she realized what she said, “I-I mean I  _ saw _ . Because you’re a famous model and everything. I mean not that I keep track of you all of the time. I just happened to see the rumors on one of the tabloids,” she clenched her eyes shut and gave him an awkward smile as she finished her ramblings.

“It’s alright, Ladybug,” Adrien laughed, “I’m more worried about what Chat Noir will think than anything else,” his voice took on a more teasing tone.

“Chat Noir?” her eyes shot open, “You don’t need to worry about him. We’re not together. Besides, he’s not the guy I like.”

“Oh,” the model said quietly, “I’m sorry then. I didn’t mean for this guy to think we’re dating after all,” he winced at her.

“No, no, no! It’s fine! I, um, I’m pretty certain he doesn’t mind,” Ladybug nibbled her lip into mouth.  _ Oh God, _ she thought to herself,  _ What am I saying? _

“Wha-” Adrien frowned, “Wait... Ladybug I think we might be on the verge of discovering something very important here,” he grasped her shoulders with the both of his hands.

“Y-yeah,” she smiled shakily.

“I um... don’t want to assume anything but,” Adrien took a deep breath, “Is-Is the guy you like  _ me _ ?”

Letting out a light squeak, Ladybug nodded vehemently. His mouth seemed to fall wide open before he laughed, tousling his blonde hair. Suddenly, her lips were once again against Adrien’s as he pulled her in for a kiss.

“Now that one wasn’t accidental,” he murmured as he leaned away from her gaping mouth.

Ladybug blinked frantically as she attempted to clear her thoughts from the shock of having kissed the guy of her dreams not once, but twice. “I should hope not,” she whispered before pulling him down for another kiss.

“You know, now the tabloids aren’t going to be wrong about us secretly dating,” Adrien chuckled as they finally paused for some air.

“Who said anything about secretly dating?” the superheroine’s eyebrow raised as she teased him.

“Um, well I just thought because, well um, since I like you and you like me too,” he was cut off from his stutters by her amused laughter.

“Relax, Adrien,” she murmured, leaning closer to him. Her hands tickled the hairs on the nape of his nape leaving him a shivering mess in her arms. Ladybug smirked to herself in satisfaction before her lips nearly brushed against his own, “I was only teasing you. If you want to secretly date I will.”

“Th-that sounds amazing,” Adrien sighed dreamily.

“Yeah?” Ladybug said breathily as she looked up into his sparkling green eyes.

“Yeah,” he nodded back at her, peering into her own blue eyes.

Her lips connected with his for a brief second before she pulled back. His lips chased after her own but she leaned further back, smirking at his pout, “I have to say though, Adrien, I never figured you’d be the type to kiss a mysterious girl in an alley.”

He laughed brightly and she felt the rumbles under her hands as his whole body shook, “You don’t give me nearly enough credit. If the girl I’ve liked for oh so long now allows me to kiss her, I will. I don’t care where we are.”

Her cheeks brightened a deep red, “Not as innocent as you appear then?” Ladybug giggled.

“Not when it concerns you,” Adrien shook his head, his blonde hair teasing her fingers lightly, “Now can I kiss you again please?”

“Yeah, you can,” she sighed before connecting their lips together again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost positive that this month just consists of me trying to write as many Ladrien kisses as I possibly can haha. The two just can't help themselves though <3\. They're sooo in love


	12. Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 yay! I enjoyed this prompt and it's kinda sorta what I wanted from the Timetagger episode lol. I feel like we were robbed by only seeing the backside of future Ladybug and Chat Noir. *Le sigh*. Oh well, this is why fanfiction exists hehehe :D :D. Lemme know what you guys think <3? I love reading your comments and seeing your kudos sooo much :)

“Chat Noir!” Ladybug shouted, “Look out!”

A giant, yellow beam of light was headed for the cat-themed superhero and his eyes widened as he watched it quickly approach. She jumped, diving at him in an attempt to knock him out of the way but as she connected with his body she felt the energy strike against her side. Ladybug’s eyes clenched shut as her stomach flipped, leaving her feeling completely nauseous. Suddenly, she felt as though she was engulfed in a pair of warm arms. The superheroine managed to flicker her eyes open when she heard a voice calling out to her.

“-bug! Ladybug!”

Her eyes slid up the body in front of her appreciatively before they finally connected with a pair of bright green eye, “Adrien! You seem taller.”

The boy smirked at her, seemingly about to say something before the world went dark and Ladybug promptly passed out.

The heroine next came to with a loud groan as she clutched at her head in pain, “Chat?” she mumbled before her eyes widened at the warm bed she was located in. Ladybug scrambled to her feet as her memories came rushing back at her, “The akuma! Oh god! Where am I?!”

“Hey, hey!” a voice said from somewhere nearby, causing her to let out a shrill shriek, “Ladybug, you’re ok! I promise!”

“Wha?! Adrien?! What are you doing here?!” The model chuckled at her, staring at her with amused eyes, “And why do you look so different?” Her eyes widened as she looked at Adrien. He seemed a lot taller and his hair was messier, different from the well-cut look hairstyle he had before. Ladybug also noticed with a pink blush just how well-defined he was. Her gaze lingered on his biceps before snapping back to his green eyes which were twinkling teasingly at her.

“I’m a few years older than your Adrien. Why? Think the years look good on me, Ladybug?” he flexed for her which dragged her eyes back over to his biceps once again.

A deep red blush overtook her cheeks as Adrien winked flirtily at her, “I-I mean yeah,” Ladybug sighed before shaking her head furiously, “I mean no! I mean n-not that you don’t look great and all but what happened to Chat and the akuma?!”

“I forgot how endearing your stutter was,” the model smiled softly at her, “You don’t do it enough anymore.”

The heroine let out a loud squeak as her face turned the color of her costume. Adrien thinks my stutter is endearing! Ladybug’s brain practically did a happy dance as she jumped for joy in her mind. She giggled dreamily at him, “Y-yeah? O-okay... Wait! Adrien you never answered me about the akuma!” she again shook her head to snap out of the haze a flirty Adrien had put her in.

“Everything’s fine. Don’t worry,” he placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly, “From what I can remember, Chat Noir and the future you should be taking care of the akuma right now. Once they figure out the situation they take out the akuma in record time,” Adrien smiled brightly at her.

“Well that’s a relief,” Ladybug sighed, finally relaxing her shoulders, “So I’m assuming that the akuma switches out our past selves for our future selves, right?”

“God, you’re smart,” he said breathily, “That’s exactly it.”

“O-oh, thank you,” she tapped her index fingers together nervously, “Adrien... Can-can I ask you something?”

“Of course you can!” Adrien gave her a nod, “As long as it doesn’t reveal too much about the future.”

“R-right!” the heroine smiled shakily, “Well, I was just um, wondering if we were maybe together... in the future?” Ladybug gazed up at him from beneath her lashes.

He laughed, pulling her in for a hug much to her delight, “How did I know you were going to ask me that?” Adrien shook his head a few times, “All I’m going to tell you is that you’re in for a wild ride. But it'll _all_ be worth it at the end,” he winked at her again.

Her insides melted at his wink as she smiled happily, “O-ok. Could I ask you another question?”

“Shoot,” he smiled crookedly at her.

“Where are we?” Ladybug’s hands gestured around at the room they were in, “I don’t remember being here before.”

“This is my apartment actually,” Adrien looked around with a happy gaze, “I bought it with some of the modeling money I had saved up.”

The heroine smiled, “It’s very you. Though I never took you to use pink,” she nodded at the pink accents the room held.

“Very perceptive as always,” he chuckled as he sat down on the pink comforter, “You’d be surprised how quickly I came to love it actually,” Adrien winked before smirking at her.

Again Ladybug’s cheeks flamed up in a delightful blush. He couldn’t possibly know... Could he? “G-good to know,” she smiled shakily.

He patted the space down besides him, “So... any more questions for your all-telling oracle.”

“No,” she laughed giddily as she sat down next to the model, “No, I think you answered them all.”

“Well you’re no fun,” he pouted at her, “I can guarantee you if the roles were reversed I would be pestering you for answers.”

“I’m sure you would,” Ladybug smiled shyly at him before she felt the odd swooping sensation in her stomach again, “It feels like my time is almost up though. I think Chat Noir and I just defeated the akuma.”

“Probably,” Adrien nodded at her, “Like I said you guys took down the supervillain in record time.”

“Goodbye Adrien,” she looked into his bright green eyes, “Thank you for catching me before I fell. And then placing me on a nice warm bed.”

“You should know I’ll always be there for you, Ladybug,” he tucked a stray hair back into her pigtail, “Even if you don’t know it yet.”

She giggled before her eyes fluttered closed as a pair of warm lips brushed against her forehead gently. The heroine’s ears strained as she thought she heard a faint whisper of an _I love you_ before she was caught by a different pair of arms.

“Woah there, bugaboo,” Chat’s voice welcomed her as her eyes opened, “You alright?”

“I’m perfect, Chat!” Ladybug sighed happily before she focused back in on the present, “How did the akuma battle with future me go?”

“Pawsitively wonderful, My Lady,” he bowed elegantly as he placed a gentle kiss upon her hand, “You are just as elegant as you are right now.”

“Thank you, minou,” she giggled as she retracted her hand, “But I think you need to hurry back soon. Your ring is beeping,” her finger tapped pointedly on his Miraculous.

“Ahh, parting is such sweet sorrow,” Chat sighed before blowing her a kiss goodbye, “I’ll see you soon LB.”

“Bye Chat,” Ladybug waved goodbye at the fleeing superhero before she began giggling as a series of Adrien fantasies flooded her mind. _I can’t wait for the future,_  she thought to herself before swinging away on her yo-yo.


	13. Meeting Gabriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13 is done! Yayayay! I had fun with this chapter. I like the ones where Ladybug and Adrien are dating lol <3\. Can this happen in the show plz! Speaking of which when are we getting new episodes!? Ughhhh I need more Miraculous content! Lemme know what you guys think of this chapter! Comments and kudos are beautiful <3 <3 :D

Adrien paced nervously around his bedroom, swiping a hand through his messy blonde locks. With an aggravated sigh, he stalked back to his bathroom and brushed through his hair for the fifth time. The model nervously looked at his reflection as he smoothed the black tuxedo that was perfectly tailored to his body.

“Would you relax, Adrien?” Plagg zoomed in from the other room, “You look like a nervous wreck.”

“My father is about to meet the love of my life,” Adrien frowned at his reflection and smoothed down another patch of unruly hair, “How am I meant to just relax?!”

“If Gabriel disapproves are you going to stop seeing Ladybug?”

The boy spluttered, “No! Of course not!”

“Well then, you’re fine,” Plagg smirked.

Adrien rolled his eyes, “I’d still like for him to approve, Plagg. Besides, just because _I_ wouldn’t stop if he disapproved, I don’t know what Ladybug would do.”

“Kid, you must be seriously delusional if you think Ladybug would leave you for anything,” the tiny cat snorted.

“Shut up,” he murmured even as a tiny smile made its way across his face.

“Adrien!” Nathalie called as she opened his bedroom door, “Your guest is here.”

“Coming!” he shouted before smoothing his hair nervously once again. Adrien shot Plagg a warning glare before racing his way downstairs. “Ladybug,” he breathed out as he stared at the gorgeous superheroine.

Her eyes darted over to him before she blushed a light pink, “Hi Adrien,” she said shyly.

_She looks beautiful,_  he thought to himself before walking down to her. With a quick peck on her lips, he whispered, “You look amazing, by the way.” Her cheeks turned a touch darker, he noticed with satisfaction.

“Y-you too,” Ladybug stuttered, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you wear a suit in person before.”

“What a shame that is,” Adrien leaned back to smirk at her, “I look amazing in a suit.”

The superheroine snorted, “You’re as humble as ever I see.”

“Only around you, my love,” he winked.

Ladybug blushed again, “Shut up.”

A voice cleared from the top of the stairs and the two teens tore their eyes away from each other to look up at Gabriel Agreste. “Ladybug,” he gave a tense nod to the girl, “It’s nice to see you again.”

“You as well, Monsieur Agreste,” she smiled politely.

“If you would both follow me into the dining room, dinner will begin,” he turned away from them without another word.

“Sorry about him,” Adrien winced, “He can be a little intense.”

“That’s alright, Adrien,” Ladybug kissed his cheek quickly, “I really don’t mind. There’s nothing he can say that will keep me away from you.”

“Really?” he stared at her hopefully.

“Really,” she looked up at him from beneath her long lashes, “I hope the same is true of you though, right?”

“Of course!” Adrien nodded emphatically, “Though we had better get to the dining room before the food gets cold.”

Upon entry, Gabriel looked up from his conversation with Nathalie from his seat at the head of the table, “You and my son have been dating for a while, correct Ladybug?” he asked as soon as the two sat down.

The superheroine shot a nervous glance to the model before turning back to his father, “Yes, that is correct.”

He nodded, “I presumed so from the laughter I could hear coming from Adrien’s room. You two are not as quiet as you believe yourselves to be. I expect that you will now be arriving through my front door instead of my son’s bedroom window.”

Both Ladybug’s and Adrien’s faces lit up from Gabriel’s blunt words. Exchanging a quick, nervous glance with each other they both turned back to the man. “I’m so sorry, Monsieur Agreste. I didn’t mean to be a disturbance,” Ladybug sputtered.

“I’m sorry, father! It won’t happen again!” Adrien shouted at the exact same time. The two chuckled at each other slightly before looking back at Gabriel.

“I suspect it won’t,” he nodded again before their dinner arrived. Blowing out a breath of relief, the model began eating the freshly prepared food.

“This is excellently made, Monsieur Agreste,” the superheroine smiled.

“Thank you, Ladybug. The chefs at our household are expertly picked from across Paris for some of their best dishes.”

“Give my compliments to the chef then,” Ladybug nodded.

The three continued their dinner, casually exchanging small talk before the adult stood up, “I shall be retiring now. Goodnight, Ladybug. Goodnight, Adrien,” Gabriel stated before leaving the room.

As soon as the man left, both the superheroine and model let out a sigh of relief. The two looked over at each other as they let out a series of giggles. “Do you think that means he approves of me?” Ladybug said through their laughter.

“I think that’s the most he’s ever approved of anyone,” Adrien reached across the table and squeezed her hand, “Seriously teach me your ways! You got more out of him then I’ve ever been able to!”

The heroine’s cheeks lit up with Adrien’s praises, “I suppose that means no more late night chats though,”

“Nah, we’ll be fine,” he winked at her, “We just have to be quieter. I’m pretty sure his hearing is going anyway.”

“Adrien!” Ladybug gasped before laughing.

“Do you have time to go up to my room and watch a few movies or do you have somewhere you have to be?” he stared at her hopefully.

“I can stay,” she said shyly, “You don’t think your father will mind though, right?”

“I mean,” Adrien shrugged, “It’s not like he said you needed to go.”

Ladybug rolled her eyes, “Oh so we’re going on technicalities now then?”

“If it keeps you with me longer, yes,” his eyes glittered with pure adoration before he stood up.

Ladybug stood up with him, her cheeks a bright red, “Alright then.”

As soon as they were locked away in his bedroom he pulled her in for a deep kiss, “I have wanted to do that all night,” he leaned his forehead against hers.

“Me too,” she said breathily before connecting their lips once again.

The two eventually found themselves on Adrien’s couch as they continued their delicate kiss. “You seriously need to wear a suit more often,” Ladybug leaned away with a small smirk, “I could barely keep my hands off of you tonight,” she ran her hand down his rumpled outfit.

“Note to self, wear more suits around Ladybug,” Adrien laughed before he was pulled back to the superheroine’s lips.

“I had a lot of fun tonight,” she whispered after gasping in a breath of air.

“Me too,” he stroked her side lightly.

Just as she was about to pull him in for another passionate kiss, the akuma alarm began blaring. Letting out a muffled curse, Ladybug stood up, “Sorry Adrien. Duty calls,” she jerked her head to the window, “I’ll see you soon right?”

“Sooner then you’d think,” he smirked at her.

She blew him a kiss before ducking out through his window. He smiled dreamily after her before Plagg raced up to him, “You going to join her or not?”

“Of course I am! Can’t leave My Lady waiting after all!” Adrien gave a precise nod before calling on his transformation, “Plagg, claws out!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I love it when I can get my babies to kiss hehe. Ahh Hawkmoth always forcing the two away from each other before they're ready to go *le sigh*.


	14. Pictures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is my new favorite chapter hehe! I love writing reveals <3\. Especially silly reveals ;P. They're my fave! Lemme know what you think! Comments and kudos are my favorite thing everrrrr!!

Adrien was sat on his desk at school, his fist sat on the edge of his chin as he doodled Ladybug. He sighed dreamily at the thought that he would be seeing the superheroine later that night. When the bell rang the boy practically jumped out of his seat in his attempt to get home quickly. In the process of his excitement, however, he knocked Marinette’s bag over. Adrien winced at the girl’s gasp as she began to shovel items back into her bag. Looking curiously at the number of cookies she shoved into her purse, he noticed her phone laying haphazardly across the floor. 

He quickly picked up the device, presenting it to her with a small apology, “Sorry, Marinette. I didn’t mean to knock over your bag,” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck embarrassedly.

“It’s alright, Adrien,” she muttered, not looking up from her position on the floor as she picked up a few stray pencils.

He looked down at the phone in his hand, flicking the power button on to make certain there were no damages to the device. He frowned in confusion at the home screen. It was a picture of him. Not only was it a picture of him, but it was also a picture of him at home laughing. A picture that Marinette couldn’t possibly have taken. Adrien’s brow furrowed further as he thought back on the memory of that day.

“Adrien?” Marinette asked curiously, now standing, “Can I have my phone back please?”

A polite smile flickered across his face as he looked up at her, intent on apologizing when he gasped in shock. Her bright, bluebell eyes blinked back at him. The same bright, bluebell eyes Adrien’s looked at in adoration as he ran his hands through her midnight blue hair. He felt woozy, swaying slightly as memories came pouring back in.

“You’re gorgeous when laughing,” Ladybug lay flat on her stomach on his couch, peering up at him in fascination, “You should do that more often.”

“What, laugh?” Adrien asked, curled up on the other end of the couch.

“No, I want you to cry more often,” the superheroine rolled her eyes, “Yes, I want you to laugh more! You idiot,” she giggled.

“Well that’s easy then,” he moved to lay on his stomach with her, “You just have to be around me more.”

“Oh is that what it is then? You only keep me around because I make you laugh,” she smirked.

“That among other things,” Adrien paused before winking, “You’re also gorgeous to look at.”

Ladybug sat up, spluttering at him, “Remind me why I come here again?”

Adrien sat up too, his head thrown back in laughter, “Because you love me.”

“That’s true,” she smiled softly, before taking a quick photo of his laughing face.

“Did you just take a photo of me?” he asked curiously as he chuckled slightly.

“Yes,” the heroine blushed a light pink.

“Why?” a faint smile tickled at the edges of his lips.

“Because now I have a reason to come back here,” Ladybug stuck her tongue out at him.

“Oh because loving me isn’t enough,” Adrien chuckled before he began tickling the heroine. Her beautiful giggles lit up the end of his memory before he shook himself back to the present.

“Adrien?” Marinette was now frowning at him in concern, “Are you alright?”

“I, um...” he gasped out as his eyes began darting around the classroom.

“Your face looks red,” her frown deepened as she placed a cool hand on his cheek, “Do you need to go to the nurse?”

“N-no, I’m fine,” Adrien stuttered, “I just... that picture. Where did you get it?” he searched her eyes desperately.

“What picture?” Marinette’s head tilted to the side in confusion.

“Your um, homescreen,” he squeaked out.

She looked down at the phone that he was clutching tightly in his hands, “My homescreen...”

Adrien’s head bobbed furiously, “Yeah.”

A frown overtook her face before a deep blush settled over her features. Her mouth parted in a silent gape as she latched onto his hand and dragged him out of the empty classroom. They stopped outside an abandoned hallway where Marinette began pacing and muttering to herself. He caught the words,  _ stupid _ and  _ idiot _ before she turned back to him with a forced smile.

“You’re probably wondering how I got that photo, right?”

Adrien’s head nodded uncertainly, “That is what I asked you, yes.”

“Right,” she clapped her hands together loudly before her expression turned soft and she looked up at him from beneath her lashes, nibbling on her lip, “Well, you see, um, Ladybug gave me that picture.”

“Ladybug gave you that picture?” the model mimicked her words, eyebrow rising steadily on his face. 

Marinette nodded, her index fingers tapping together, “Yes! Because I’m such a  _ huge _ fan of yours and um...” she trailed off, “You’re not buying this, are you?”

Adrien snorted at her guilty expression, “Not even a little bit.”

“Right...” she shut her eyes closed before groaning. She turned away from him as she began her pacing from before and muttered to herself once again. 

He walked up to her slowly, placing a hand on her shoulder slowly, “Marinette, it’s alright.”

She jumped back to him, startled, as a forced smile appeared on her face again, “Ok, the real reason I have this photo is becau-” Marinette was cut off by Adrien’s voice.

“Because you are Ladybug,” a slow smile stretched across his face.

Her eyes widened before her head shook furiously, “No, no no no no no!”

“You really think I wouldn’t recognize the girl I’ve been kissing for a while now?”

“Well, you haven’t so far,” she muttered as her arms crossed across her chest.

“Is that you finally admitting it?” Adrien chuckled.

“What? Pfft, no of course not,” Marinette laughed nervously, “Me? Ladybug... No way!”

“Then tell me how you got that photo,” he smirked, leaning in close to her face.

The fashion designer’s eyes grew larger as she blinked quickly at him, “I-I was just about too.”

Adrien leaned back, his smirk still present as he stared at the flustered girl, “Alright. Go ahead then.”

“Well, like I said, um, the reason is because of, uh,” Marinette stammered as she watched the boy’s lips twitch in amusement.

“Yes?” Adrien asked as he rested himself against the wall.

“I stole the photo from Ladybug?” she asked rather than told him. He burst into laughter, unable to contain his mirth before Marinette began giggling along with him. “That one didn’t work either, huh?” she gasped out, “I can probably come up with another one if you’d like?”

“Please do,” Adrien winked at her, “After all one of the reasons I keep you around is because you make me laugh.”

“Is that the only reason then?” Marinette asked, a smirk finally appearing at the edge of her lips.

“Nah, you’re also gorgeous,” he teased.

The young designer giggled before her expression sobered, “Adrien you can’t tell  _ anyone  _ about this. I need you to stay safe and if I had had my way you never would have found out.”

“You would have let me continue to date you without knowing who you were?” he asked as a tinge of hurt entered his tone.

“No, no! I would have told you!” Marinette said emphatically, “It just would have been, um, sometime after Hawkmoth was defeated.”

Adrien softened at her words before he cupped her cheek, “You don’t have to worry about me telling anyone your identity though, My Lady.”

“Oh, good,” she breathed out in relief before looking up at him with a slight frown, “Wait...”

A familiar grin overtook his features before he bowed, taking her hand in his as he planted a gentle kiss on it, “Thank you for entrusting me with this, purrincess.”

“No!” Marinette exclaimed.

“Sorry,” Adrien beamed at her.

She extracted her hand from his as she resumed her pacing once again, running a hand through her hair. After a moment she turned back to him, pointing an accusing finger at him, “Tell me that you are  _ not _ Chat Noir.”

“Can’t tell you that bugaboo,” he winked.

Her face paled considerably as he watched her in concern, “Oh my god!” she whispered, “I’ve been rejecting you because I’ve been in love with, well  _ you _ ,”

Adrien’s brow scrunched up in confusion, “What?”

Marinette leaned on him as she began giggling, “I never responded to any of  _ Chat’s _ advances because I’ve been in love with  _ Adrien _ .”

He blinked twice, “What?”

She wiped a stray tear from her eye, “Oh that’s just crazy.”

“You mean to tell me we’ve both been in love with each other from the very beginning?!” 

“That’s exactly what I’m saying kitty,” Marinette chuckled before wrapping her arms around his neck, “So can I kiss you now? It’s been  _ so _ hard keeping my hands off of you in class.”   


Adrien blushed, “You can always kiss me, My Lady.”

“Good,” she said as she pulled his head down to connect her lips with his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those two just can't keep their hands to themselves can they? I suppose it's a bit more Adrienette then Ladrien again but ohhh welllll... Hehe lemme know what you think!


	15. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15 is done :D! It's pretty early today because I'm going to my bffls birthday party! I'm excitedddd!! Happy 19th Olivia!! You da bestest!! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter <3\. Lemme know what you think :). Comments and kudos are my favorite :D :D

Adrien scrambled around his bedroom as he set up the finishing touches to his dinner. He breathed a sigh of relief as he lit the candles and stepped back to take in his masterpiece. Red roses were set upon the table by his couch along with an assortment of delicious food.  _ Please Ladybug, _ Adrien’s eyes shut tightly,  _ Please like this. _

“What is this, kid?” Plagg swooped up from his position on Adrien’s bed. 

“A dinner I set up for Ladybug,” he said eagerly, “After she saved me from the recent akuma attack, I invited her over.”

The small kwami snorted, “You’re besotted,” he flew to one of the many hiding places.

“I just hope she likes it,” Adrien whispered to himself. The model then began rearranging the flowers and candles anxiously. He was startled from his nervous tic by a small tap on his window. With one last hopeful glance at the arrangements, he raced over to allow Ladybug entry.

“Hi,” she said shyly as he opened the window for her and she came inside.

“Hey,” he said timidly back.

“Hi,” Ladybug said again before shaking her head, “Um I mean, what’s up?”

“Nothing,” Adrien stared into her beautiful blue eyes before gesturing over to his table, “I made you dinner,” he said eagerly.

“What?” the superheroine’s brow was set into a frown, “You didn’t have too.”

“I know,” he kicked the ground, “But I wanted to,” he looked up at her hopefully.

Ladybug’s face was lit up with a beautiful red blush as she stared at his arrangements, “Adrien... This is beautiful.”

“Oh good! You like it then?”

“Like it? Adrien, I love it!” she turned to him with a wide smile. 

His face turned a pale pink with her compliment as the heroine took a seat on the couch. The model followed after her as he sat down next to her, both his and her faces turning a shade darker with their closeness. “I hope you enjoy the food,” Adrien beamed, “It’s some of my favorites.”

“Well, I’m certain if it’s some of your favorites they’ll probably end up being my favorites too,” Ladybug looked at him with a shy smile.

“G-great,” he stuttered, scratching at the back of his neck nervously. He watched eagerly as she took a bite. 

“Mmm! Adrien, this is delicious!” the heroine took another, larger bite, “Who made this?”

“One of the chefs we have,” the model laughed before taking his own bite, “I’m glad you like it.”

“Like I said though,” Ladybug scarfed down another huge bite, “You didn’t have to do this. It’s my job to protect you and all of Paris.”

“Yeah?” Adrien raised an eyebrow, “Your mouth says one thing, Ladybug, but your stomach says another.”

Her cheeks turned a delicate pink as her stomach let out a tell-tale growl, “You may be right about that,” she giggled.

“Besides,” he stared at her adoringly, “You’re Paris’ hero! You deserve this!”

“Thank you, Adrien,” Ladybug stopped eating to place a hand over his own, “This was really sweet of you.”

“I-I... Thank you,” he stammered, flushing as he looked down at their hands.

The superheroine let out a squeak as she quickly removed her hand from atop his and gave him a tight smile. He smiled weakly back, already mourning the loss of her warm hand.  

“I th-thought I was the one who was supposed to be thanking  _ you _ ,” Ladybug stuttered slightly.

“Right,” Adrien laughed, “You’re welcome then.”

The two continued to eat as they continued blushing and teasing each other. When they finally finished the mass amounts of food Adrien had brought up, the model scrambled to stop Ladybug from leaving with a shout, “Wait!”

“What do you mean?” her head tilted from her position on the couch.

“I um, have dessert,” Adrien scratched the back of his neck nervously, “And I didn’t want you leaving before you tried some.”

“I wouldn’t just leave without saying goodbye,” she said softly.

He rushed back to her with a plate of pastries and other delicate treats, “Here you go! I hope you like these just as much!”

Ladybug giggled, “I’m sure I will,” she reached for a chocolate croissant and took a bite out of the delicious dessert, “Mmm! This is really good! Did one of your chefs make this too?”

“Actually, no. They come from the best bakery in town,” Adrien puffed out his chest proudly.

“Oh yeah? Which one?” Ladybug’s brow furrowed.

Desperate to retract the frown that was marring her beautiful features, Adrien blurted out, “Um, the Dupain-Cheng bakery!”

The superheroine’s cheeks lit up as a wide beam spread across her features, “So that’s what you were doing there! I-I mean, you must like their pastries right?”

Relieved that the frown was gone, he missed her earlier words and nodded eagerly, “Yeah! They make the best desserts in Paris!”

She giggled cutely as more redness brushed against her cheeks, “I’m glad you think so.”

“Do you go there a lot too, then?”

“You could say that, yes,” Ladybug laughed loudly as she took a pink macaroon. Finally, when all of the desserts had been eaten and the two had continued talking for so long that Adrien’s eyes began to droop, the superheroine stood up and stretched. 

“Are you leaving?” he yawned.

“Yeah, because you can barely keep your eyes open,” she teased.

“My eyes are fine,” Adrien opened his eyes wider before they fluttered closed as he let out another yawn.

“I can see that,” Ladybug placed a hand on his cheek before she leaned down and kissed the other one, “Thank you for the lovely dinner though, Adrien.”

“Mhm,” he nodded dumbly as his cheek tingled.

“Goodnight,” the superheroine waved goodbye and blew him a light kiss before swinging off into the darkness of the city.

“B-bye,” he waved back before stumbling his way over to his bed.

“Like I said, besotted,” Plagg snickered as he came out from his hiding place.

“Shut up, Plagg,” Adrien said through another yawn before sighing dreamily, “She kissed me.”

“Yeah, on the cheek you lovestruck fool,” the kwami rolled his eyes.

“Still counts,” he murmured before falling into a deep sleep filled with wonderful desserts and pretty superheroines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love them so much. *Le sigh*. Has everyone seen Gamer 2.0 yet? I stayed up soooo late to watch that stupid episode lolololol! I don't think that it was worth it though... Even if we did get to see some cute Ladynoir!


	16. Blush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16 is here! Yay! I'm glad we had a prompt centered entirely around blushing lol. I'm pretty certain allll of my chapters features my two cuties blushing at some point but now I get to draw attention to it <3\. Lemme know what you think. Your comments and kudos are my world :D :D

Adrien was leaned up against a brick wall as Ladybug softly brushed her lips against his. His knees shook as her hands mussed up his hair, sending shivers up and down his spine. She leaned back to gain a quick intake of air before she stared down at him in awe.

“You look amazing like this,” the superheroine murmured, gently caressing his cheek with a gloved hand.

“L-like what?” Adrien panted out, still woozy from her kiss.

“All red and ruffled,” Ladybug giggled before poking both of his cheeks, “You look like you’ve been thoroughly kissed.”

The model’s cheeks turned a darker shade of red in embarrassment before he looked up at her shyly, “Well, I kinda just have.”

She giggled, her laughter sending happy flutters through his stomach before she smiled happily, “Never in my wildest dreams did I think that I would be here like  _ this _ with you.”

“Oh, so you admit you dreamed about me then?”

Now the superheroine blushed, “Quite possibly, yeah.”

“You look beautiful like this too, you know,” Adrien placed his hand on her cheek, watching as Ladybug’s eyes closed as she gently leaned into his palm.

“Suppose we should both blush more often then,” she murmured before giggling quietly.

“I suppose so, yeah,” he grinned.

Her eyes fluttered open before she pulled him in for a long kiss. Her teeth gently nibbled on his lower lip as he wrapped his arms around her neck. “I love you, Adrien,” Ladybug whispered, pulling back from him to stare hopefully into his surprised green eyes.

“Really?” Adrien said excitedly. The superheroine nodded at him and he let out a happy shout to her amused giggle.

“D-do you feel the same?” she asked nervously, her index fingers tapping together nervously.

“Oh of course I do, Ladybug!” he pressed his lips to her quickly, “I’ve loved you for so long, I don’t remember what it felt like to  _ not _ love you.” Her cheeks turned a bright red and Adrien smiled brightly, “And there’s that beautiful blush of yours.”

Ladybug giggled quietly before she reached a hand down to him, “Come with me.”

“Anywhere,” he breathed, taking her hand before giving it a quick squeeze.

“You don’t even know where I’m taking you though,” she asked, her head turning to the side in confusion.

“Doesn’t matter,” Adrien shook his head, “I trust you.”

She beamed widely at him before wrapping a yo-yo around the top of a building, “Shut your eyes. The wind can be a little harsh,” the superheroine whispered before they took off into the night sky. He shut his eyes tightly, occasionally sneaking a few glances to stare at the beautiful girl. Finally, they landed and Ladybug set him down on the ground gently, “You can open your eyes now,” she said softly.

“Wow,” Adrien breathed at the sight that greeted him. They were on the top of the Louvre and the lights flickered gently inside of the tiny glass pyramid that was nearby them.

“Do you like it?” she stared at him hopefully.

“Of course I like it!” he turned to the heroine with a huge smile, “This is gorgeous!”

“Good,” Ladybug giggled happily before sitting down at the edge, curling her knees up to her chest, “Come sit with me.” 

Adrien shuffled next to her, brushing his shoulder against her own with a dreamy sigh, “Do you come here often?”

“Yeah,” a soft grin spread across her face as she continued to stare at the lights, “I come here a lot when I need inspiration.”

“Inspiration for what?” he glanced sidelong at her.

“That’d be telling,” Ladybug chuckled dryly, “Sorry but I can’t have you guessing my secret identity.” 

“Would that really be so bad?” Adrien’s brow creased.

“Soon, I promise,” she turned to face him and reached outwards for his hand, giving it a quick squeeze, “As soon as Chat Noir and I defeat Hawkmoth.”

He nodded before leaning his head against her shoulder, “Please go and defeat him soon then.”

She laughed lightly, “I’ll do my best. Believe me, I want him gone just as much as you do.”

“I don’t know if that’s possible,” Adrien murmured.

“Believe me, it is,” the superheroine pecked his cheek lightly, “I promise I’ll tell you soon, Adrien. I just don’t want to see you hurt. I couldn’t live with myself if that happened.”

“It’s alright Ladybug, really, I understand,” he said sincerely, squeezing her hand comfortingly.

“I knew you would,” she breathed out before pulling his face towards hers, connecting their lips in a passionate kiss. The lights of the Parisian sky gently brushed across their faces as time seemed to stretch on endlessly.

“I love you, Ladybug.”

“I love you too, Adrien.”


	17. Aspik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 17 is done! One more month until my birthday :O! That just seems crazyyyy!! Anyway, I was really excited to write this chapter <3\. I really enjoy playing around with the Miraculous holders using different kwamis hehe. Just as a warning though, Aspik's powers and transformation are purely speculations on my part! Hope you still enjoy <3\. Comments and kudos are my everythingggg I read them allllll

“Adrien Agreste, this is the Miraculous of the snake, which gives the user the power of hypnosis, you will use it for the greater good,” Ladybug stood inside his room, holding out a Miraculous box to the model with a gentle smile.

A nervous bead of sweat ran down his cheek as he scratched the back of his neck nervously, “A-are you sure you want to give this to  _ me _ , Ladybug? I mean, I don’t know if I would make a very good superhero.”

“I trust you, Adrien. I know you can do this,” she gave him a firm nod, “As soon as we defeat the akuma, though, I need you to give the miraculous back to me for protection.”

“A-again I  _ really _ don’t know about this, I mea...” Adrien trailed off as he watched her expression fall rapidly.

“O-ok, I’m really sorry for disturbing you then,” Ladybug’s eyes stared at him sadly before she turned back to the window, “I’m certain I can find another who will feel more comfortable.”

“Wait!” he grabbed onto her arm just as she had wrapped her yo-yo around a nearby building, “Do you really think I can do this?”

“I know you,” she gave him a soft look, “You’d probably make a better superhero than most of us.”

“Th-then ok,” Adrien gave a shaky nod, “I’ll do it.”

_ What am I doing?! How am I going to be Chat Noir and use the snake miraculous? _

The heroine gave him a bright beam before holding out the miraculous box to him again. He took it reluctantly, shooting her a nervous smile before clearing his throat, “D-do you mind if I use the bathroom really quickly?”

“Not at all. Just be quick, I don’t want the akuma getting away,” she glanced worriedly out his window.

He nodded his head quickly, “Right as always, Ladybug! I’ll be right back, promise!” Adrien dashed into his bathroom and leaned backwards against the door with a loud sigh.

“You idiot!” Plagg snorted, flitting up to cackle madly at the young model, “Ladybug’s gonna realize something’s wrong when Chat Noir doesn’t show up.”

“I know, I know,” Adrien muttered, pacing the floor as he raked a hand through his hair, “But did you  _ see _ her face?! How could I just let her down like that?!”

“By literally saying the words, ‘Sorry, I can’t do that. You see, I’m the famous superhero Chat Noir and if I use the snake miraculous then he won’t be around to use his Cataclysm.’”

“Shut up Plagg!” Adrien gave him a murderous glare, “You’re not helping.”

“On the contrary, I find this hilarious,” the small kwami laughed loudly, “This is exactly why I only love cheese.”

“I’m serious!” he hissed, “Is there anything I can do to be both Chat Noir and use the snake!? And please be quick because Ladybug is gonna kill me if I’m in here too long.”

“Well,” Plagg started hesitantly, “I’m not supposed to tell you this, because it’s dangerously powerful, but you can combine the Miraculouses.”

“What?” Adrien’s eyes bugged out of his head, “Are you for real?!”

“Yeah. I’ve personally never done it before, but Tikki has.”

“Tikki?”

“Ladybug’s kwami,” the tiny cat waved a hand around, “Anyway, Ladybug will still realize there’s only one of you and that you can use both Cataclysm and Pungi fairly quickly.”

“I’m screwed, aren’t I?” Adrien groaned, draping a hand over his eyes.

“Oh most definitely,” Plagg snickered.

“Adrien?” Ladybug’s voice called from outside the bathroom door accompanied by a tiny knock, “We really need to get going.”

“Coming!” he quickly flushed the toilet and turned the faucet on, splashing some cool water on his face before he went outside to greet her. “Sorry,” he murmured.

“It’s alright,” she gave him another bright smile, “Right now all I need you to do is open the box and say the words your kwami gives you.”

“Right,” Adrien said, opening the box with shaking fingers. There was a burst of teal light and suddenly a small snake was floating in front of him.

“Greetingssss,” he hissed, offering the kid a small wave, “I’m Sass. To transform you only need to say the words Sass, fangs out. This will grant you the power of Pungi, allowing your enemies to listen to your every command. For as long as you are transformed and playing the harp they will remain in this trance.”

“Right,” the boy gave a firm nod to the snake before clasping the bracelet on his wrist, “Sass, fangs out!”

It was different. Using the snake miraculous versus the cat miraculous. For one thing, Sass did not seem as reluctant as Plagg did when he began his transformation. The kwami went in willingly instead. For another, Adrien wasn’t infused with the same headstrong confidence that he normally got from being Chat. This time he wanted to slink back into the shadows, wait for his opponent to let his guard down and then strike. When he was finished with his transformation, he looked down at his outfit curiously. Finally glancing up, he noticed Ladybug staring at him expectantly.

“Wow,” he breathed out, faking enthusiasm, “That was amazing!”

“Come on,” a grin slowly overtook her face, “Let’s get going, snake boy,” she giggled.

Suddenly she was swinging in the air and he was quick to take off after her, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. She was slowing down for him, Adrien realized. The superheroine not going nearly as fast as she did whenever he was Chat. Shooting her a smirk, he picked up speed, gradually overtaking her with his practice as Chat Noir.

Ladybug shot him a surprised look before she smiled adoringly, “Told you you’d make a great superhero,” she winked at him before she sped up as well, easily beating him in their mini race. Adrien laughed loudly as he followed close behind her before she finally landed on a rooftop and gestured him over. 

“So where’s the akuma?” he looked around curiously.

“Right there,” the superheroine jerked her head at a man wearing a white jumpsuit that was covered in purple, red, and green spots who was cackling madly, “It’s strange. I figured Chat Noir would be here by now,” a frown overtook her features.

“Oh,” Adrien chuckled, “Well, maybe he’s just been busy.”

“Hmm,” she said hesitatingly before shaking her head furiously, “Anyway, as you can see he’s opening wormholes and sucking people into a different dimension. I need you to use your powers to slow him down enough for me to break the object the akuma is hiding in. Can you do that for me?”

“Of course,” he smiled gently at her.

“Great! See you down there then! Hopefully Chat Noir will show up soon!” Ladybug beamed at him before swooping down to land in front of the man.

Adrien pinched the bridge of his nose, releasing an aggravated sigh before he jumped down with her, landing behind the man.

“Ahh, Ladybug!” the akuma laughed madly, “Just the superheroine I was looking for! I’m Dr. Universe and I will send everyone who’s ever wronged me into a new world! One where they will always serve me! Now, where’s your partner? The little kitty cat?”

The superheroine released an angry shout, sending her yo-yo straight at his face before he opened a portal in front of him. Her eyes widening, Ladybug watched as her yo-yo continued endlessly into the vacuum of the small hole. Dr. Universe yawned, shooting her a malevolent smirk, “Too easy.” She yanked her yo-yo back from the hole just before he snapped the portal closed. “A pity,” he tilted his head mockingly, “I had really hoped to destroy your weapon with that.”

Adrien watched as the villain advanced upon his lady before he stroked the harp quickly, murmuring the words, “Pungi.”

Dr. Universe stopped, a hazy glaze forming in his eyes as he turned back to Adrien. Hawkmoth’s purple mask appeared above his face before he snapped out of his trance, “W-who are you?”

“Me? I’m Aspik, and you will listen,” he shot him a quick smirk before playing another few notes on the harp, humming along to his made-up melody. Shooting Ladybug a knowing look, he continued to strum the instrument. 

She gave a fierce nod, slowly walking towards the akuma victim, so as not to snap him out of the trance he had been placed in. Hawkmoth’s mask appeared again on Dr. Universe’s face and the man began to raise his hands up. Ladybug raced forward, but it was too late, the akuma had managed to cover his ears with a pair of purple headphones and was blocking out the soft melody. Shooting Aspik a death glare, he opened a portal underneath him, which he narrowly avoided thanks to Ladybug yanking her yo-yo around his waist.

“I think now would be a good time for a Lucky Charm. I’m about to transform back,” Aspik said as he nodded down to the bracelet which gave a warning beep.

“I think you’re right,” Ladybug narrowly avoided one of the portals being shot at them as she called upon her magic, “Lucky Charm!” An amplifier fell from the sky and she let out a pained grunt as she caught it. “What am I meant to do with this?” She scanned the area around her before her eyes settled on Aspik’s harp, “Aspik quick! Give me your harp!” He threw it over to her as she plugged the cable directly into his harp, connecting it to the amplifier, “Let’s see if he can resist this!”

Aspik gave the superheroine an adoring smile as he moved over to her, quickly taking his instrument back. His fingers carefully plucked at the strings, sending a loud melody over to the villain who immediately stopped. Breaking through the headphones, Dr. Universe was sent back into the trance he was in before.

This time, Ladybug was quicker and reached for his bracelet, breaking the small item and sent the akuma flying through the air, “No more evil doing for you, little akuma! It’s time to de-evilize!” her yo-yo snapped around the creature, purifying it before it began flying away as a butterfly, “Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly,” she waved happily. "Miraculous Ladybug!" the superheroine shouted as she disconnected the amplifier and threw it into the air, sending her healing powers across the city.

“Nice job, Ladybug.” Aspik sidled up to her, giving her a wide grin.

“Yeah. I’m just worried,” she frowned, “Chat Noir never showed up.”

“Oh,” he scratched the back of his neck nervously, “I’m sure everything’s fine! Like I said maybe he was just busy.”

“You’re probably right. I just figured he’d be here at some point.”

“Maybe he got sucked into a portal then,” he shrugged, “If that’s the case, I’m sure he’ll call you soon.”

“Well, if he doesn’t call me when we take you back home I’ll call him. Figure out what happened to him. Nice work, by the way, Aspik,” Ladybug shook off her worry and gave him a large grin, “You did a great job. I told you you’d make a great superhero.”

“You’re right,” Aspik chuckled awkwardly, “I suppose we should go now.”

“Yep,” she threw her yo-yo around a roof, “Race ya back,” she winked before taking off.

He smirked after her for a second before following, watching as she raced forwards. When they finally landed in his house, Ladybug let out a happy shout, “I won!”

“Hmm, a superheroine with years of practice versus a superhero with a day of practice. Yeah, I had  _ no _ idea you’d win,” he laughed before he detransformed, Sass whizzing out of his bracelet.

“You did excellently,” the kwami bowed to him before turning to the superheroine, “Now, Ladybug, do you have any treats.”

“Of course,” she smiled at the small snake, “But we need to get going. I’m about to detransform,” she covered her earring as it let out a warning beep.

Adrien quickly took the bracelet off, planting it back in the box Ladybug had given him, “Thanks for putting your trust in me, Ladybug.”

“You’re welcome, Adrien. But you should be really proud of yourself. You did better on your first day then I did on mine. Now if you’ll excuse me, I really need to bug out,” Ladybug winked before flinging herself out into Paris.

“Well, that worked out better then I had expected,” Plagg flew out of his pocket, “You really did do well, kid.”

Adrien chuckled, shaking his head, “Thanks. But we need to transform. Ladybug is expecting a call from us.”

“Aw come on. I really thought I wasn’t going to transform today,” the tiny cat whined.

“Sorry buddy,” he shrugged, “But Ladybug’s worried and I’ve gotta prove to her that I’m alright.”

“I expect extra cheese after this,” he pouted before he was sucked into Adrien’s ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you guys feel? I still don't like my akuma battles lol, but I tried. That counts right? Lemme know if you liked it or hated it though haha :D


	18. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pure silliness lol... I wanted to do something serious but it just didn't happen. Hehe I hope you guys enjoy anyways though :). Lemme know what you think <3\. Comments and kudos are my favorite!!!

“Open up,” Ladybug’s eyes sparkled mischievously at Adrien as the two teens reclined back on his sofa. In her hand was a chocolate cupcake that he stared at warily. “Don’t you trust me?” 

“Of course,” Adrien beamed brightly at the superheroine, “I’ll always trust you.” His eyes closed as he widened his mouth, expecting the delicious treat to land in his mouth.

There was a muffled giggle before the cupcake was deliberately smashed onto his cheek. His eyes popped open as he gasped in disbelief. Adrien watched Ladybug clutch at her sides, laughing maniacally. “Y-you should have seen your face,” she wiped a tear from her eye, “Oh that was priceless.”

“I can’t believe you did that,” he pouted, swiping a finger across his cheek as he ate some of the delicious treat, “I trusted you.”

“I know,” her blue eyes looked at him with a small tinge of regret, “And I really wasn’t going to do it the first time! But then you looked so cautious when I told you to open up! The next thing I knew your eyes had fluttered closed and you looked so unprepared I just  _ had _ too.”

Adrien huffed, arms crossing over his chest mopily, “So you just decided to break my trust instead?” He looked away from her and the only way to tell that the boy wasn’t actually angry was from the small twitches in his lips.

“Adrien,” Ladybug reached out and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, “I’m sorry. Are you mad? I really didn’t mean to betray your trust like that.” 

Quick as a flash, he was reaching for their dessert plate and grabbed a strawberry cupcake. The model turned back to greet the superheroine with a taste of her own medicine but she was quicker. Leaping over the end of his couch she smirked at him, “Did you really think you were gonna get me? I’m a superheroine, you know.” Adrien stood up, holding the cupcake menacingly as he slowly stalked towards her. A decidedly Chat Noir grin overtook his face as the two began circling the couch. 

“I haven’t given up just yet,” he smirked. He watched her curiously as she edged away from him, a wary expression on her face.

“Adrien, seriously, this is getting out of hand. Let’s just go back to watching our movie, ok?” Ladybug’s head gestured toward the screen, which was still playing through their latest action movie.

“Oh no,” Adrien gave his head a short shake, “This means war, Ladybug. You may have won the first battle but I’m gonna finish this.” The model pounced over the couch, determined to smash the pastry onto the superheroine’s face but she darted away to the other side. He fell directly onto his face, just barely managing to keep the cupcake from sticking to the floor.

“Nice move,” she remarked, “But I’m still faster.”

He moved to stand up again, pushing against the ground with his hand but winced in pain, “Ow! My arm!” 

“Adrien?! Are you alright?!” Ladybug quickly made her way over to the boy who was clutching his arm in pain.

“No, no, I don’t think I am,” Adrien cried, “It really hurts, Ladybug.”

“I can take you to the hospital. Do you think it’s broken?” She reached down to help the boy up when his arm shot out, yanking her down next to him. The heroine gasped in surprise before the cupcake smashed against her forehead.

“Ha! I win!” Adrien cheered as he stood up and danced.

Ladybug grumbled from her spot on the floor as she began wiping the pink frosting off, “You idiot! I thought you were seriously hurt.”

“Aw, I’m sorry,” he pouted, “Did I break your trust? It’s just that you looked so innocent when you tried to help me up. I just couldn’t help myself.”

“You’re a dork,” she snorted, pushing up against the ground to stand up.

“I know,” he said cheerily before he slid onto the couch, “Now come finish the movie with me.”

Ladybug laughed as she sat down next to him, “To be honest I don’t remember what happened after the first five minutes.”

“Me either,” Adrien shrugged, “Wanna restart it?”

“Sure,” she nodded as she snuggled further into the comfy cushions, pulling up the pink blanket to wrap around herself.

“Do we still trust each other?” he asked.

Ladybug tapped her chin in mock-thought, “Oh, I don’t know. That arm thing you pulled back there might have cost you some points.”

“Ladybug?” he turned to her with a sad pout.

“Of course I do,” she smiled softly, “I’ll always trust you. Even if you do smash strawberry cupcakes on me.”

“I only did that after you smashed a chocolate one on me!”

“I know,” she snickered before the two both turned back to the TV as the movie began playing again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh the great Cupcake War of 2019. It's a surprise that anyone managed to make it out alive *sigh*


	19. Love Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 19 is here! Omg are we really this far into June?! It feels like we've only just started!! Anywho, lemme know what you think about this chapter! I love comments and kudos <3 <3 <3 :D

Adrien sat at his desk, a red pencil tapping against his chin as he tried to come up with a romantic way to end his letter. The two had begun exchanging letters after he had blushingly handed her one after a recent akuma attack. He glanced adoringly at her latest letter, which had waxed poetry about his bright green eyes and beautiful smile. A grin spread across his face as a red tinge brushed across his face. Adrien reached for the pink note, scanning his favorite lines as a faint giggle built up from within his chest. He took a deep breath in and began scribbling words down, attempting to convey how much love he held for the superheroine in a small letter.

When finished, Adrien looked down upon his letter in satisfaction. He nibbled his lip nervously as he contemplated adding a PS to his love letter. Closing his eyes, Adrien screwed together his courage as he wrote  _ PS, Would you ever like to hang out sometime?  _ His eyes fluttered open as he stared wide-eyed at the words. 

“Can I really write this?” the model whispered to himself, nervously tapping his pencil to the table, “Or is Ladybug going to kill me?”

“Kid, that girl is so in love with you, she’d squeal over anything you’d write,” Plagg commented dryly from the bed.

Adrien’s cheeks lit up as he glanced over to the kwami, “D-do you really think she’s in love with me?”

Plagg gave him an are-you-kidding-me look, “No... That’s why she’s been writing you love letters for the past month.”

He glanced over at her letter longingly, “But you haven’t even seen what I’ve written yet.”

“I’m assuming it’s some sappy declaration of your undying love for her,” the small cat rolled his eyes, “You probably even asked her out in some cheesy way.”

Adrien’s mouth dropped open in shock, “H-how did you know?”

“Because you’re predictable,” Plagg snickered, lazily floating over to the boy and began reading the letter from over his shoulder, “Your suit is as red as the blush that brushes against my face whenever I receive a compliment from your glossy pink lips. My God Adrien, could you sound less besotted?” he cackled.

“Shut up,” he muttered, clutching the letter to his chest so that Plagg couldn’t read anymore.

“Whatever, knowing her she’ll probably blush and squeal her way silly for weeks as soon as she reads this,” Plagg waved a tiny paw in the air.

“You really think so?” Adrien’s eyes brightened as he snuck another quick peek at his letter. A blush dusted his cheeks as he reread his words and imagined a squealing, happy Ladybug clutching his letter to her chest.

“Yup. Now can I have some cheese, please? Giving you advice is hard work.”

“Ok,” he nodded hazily, still fantasizing a Ladybug who was willing to go on a date with him. Adrien walked over to the cupboard, grabbing a slice of the camembert before he gave it to the salivating kwami.

“Man, I should give you love advice more often,” he said after devouring the cheese, “Usually you put up more of a fight.”

“I mean, can you really blame me?” Adrien sighed, placing his chin on his hand as he stared dreamily out the window, “She just makes me so happy.” Silently, he pleaded for another akuma attack so that he could give Ladybug his letter. Though his pleas remained unanswered as no sirens began blaring and no screams were heard throughout the calm of the city.

“Okay lover boy, quit staring out the window and come do your homework before it’s too late,” Plagg waved a hand in front of the boy’s face, to which he received another happy sigh, “Adrien! Seriously! You look crazy! An akuma attack isn’t gonna happen just because you want one too.” 

The model rolled his eyes, “I don’t want an akuma attack to happen, Plagg. I just want to see Ladybug.”

A smirk settled upon the kwami’s face, “Yeah cause Ladybug comes out all the time and never just during akuma attacks.”

“Fine, fine,” Adrien’s hands raised in a sign of surrender as he stood up, “I’ll go do my homework.”

“Good, good,” Plagg nodded, “And get me another piece of cheese while you’re at it.”

“Plagg I’m going to murder you,” he muttered as he took out his red pencil, shooting another adoring look over to his letter.

“Hey, it was worth a shot!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien being a sappy, lovestruck idiot is my fave. When the two finally get together they are just gonna stare at each other adoringly all day!! And I wanttttt it!!


	20. Soft Touches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 20 is done :)! Lemme know what you guys think :D :D! Your feedback means the most to me!!

Ladybug’s hand wrapped around Adrien’s waist as she carefully swung them off the roof. They neatly touched down on the bridge near the Seine River. The lights of the city flickered at them as the sky slowly darkened. Ladybug’s hand gently caressed Adrien’s face as she stared into his bright, green eyes. Her bluebell eyes fluttered closed as she leaned in and kissed his cheek softly, “Thank you for helping me out, today,” she blinked up at him shyly.

“Y-yeah,” he stuttered, his hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck nervously, “If you ever need help with an akuma again, just let me know.”

Ladybug giggled before twirling her yo-yo cheekily, “So, someone told me something interesting today.” A small smirk teased at the edge of her lips as she remembered Adrien gushing about his crush on her superheroine form to Nino in class that day. A dark blush had formed around her face and she could barely keep the squeal from escaping her. She had gotten a number of confused looks from Alya as Marinette had to physically bite her lip to stop her smile. It was part of the reason as to why she had asked for his help with the akuma.

“What do you mean?” Adrien asked curiously.

“Oh, it’s nothing too important,” she waved a gloved hand around, “Just something about a crush you have,” Ladybug’s eyes gleamed mischievously at him.

His eyes widened before they darted quickly away from her gaze, “Oh, really? W-what about my crush?” he chuckled nervously.

She leaned closer to him, causing him to back up against the railing. The heroine tapped his nose playfully, “It was something about how you get  _ so _ flustered around her that you can barely speak.” 

A faint flush took over his cheeks as he looked down, “How do you know this?”

“I have spies everywhere, Adrien,” Ladybug winked before leaning back as a soft expression fluttered across her face, “I can barely speak around my crush too, you know.”

Adrien looked shocked before a resigned expression settled within his eyes, “I see,” he mumbled almost dejectedly.

The heroine’s brow furrowed in confusion.  _ What did I do?  _ She placed a hand on his shoulder hesitantly, “Adrien? Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” he shot her a fake, model smile which caused her to flinch in sadness, “Tell me more about this crush of yours, then.”

Her eyes widened in realization before a smirk crossed her lips, “Well, he’s kind, smart, and completely adorable,” Ladybug leaned in closer as the boy looked at the ground with jealousy, “Not to mention that he’s blonde and a model.”

“He sounds like the perfect guy for you then, Ladybug,” Adrien attempted a smile but it came out as more of a grimace.

The superheroine rolls her eyes before whacking him on the head slightly, “It’s  _ you _ , you doofus!”

“Ow! That hurt!” he rubbed at his head with a small pout before his mouth dropped open in shock, “Wait, really?!”

“No. I just invited you out here because I heard about your crush on me and decided to rant about my love for another boy,” Ladybug said sarcastically.

“I just thought that... Wait... You don’t stutter around me?” Adrien looked at her curiously.

A light blush brushed against her cheeks in the faint moonlight, “Maybe not right now, but I do it a lot... I’m just more confident as Ladybug,” she smiled shyly at him.

“Wow,” he whispered before chewing on his lip nervously, “C-can I kiss you then?”

Her blush deepened as she stuttered, “I-I mean only if you want too.”

Adrien smiled as he cupped her cheek softly, “Is that the stutter you were talking about?”

“Shut up,” Ladybug whispered before he pulled her closer and brought their lips together softly. Her hands buried themselves within his blonde hair as their heads tilted, deepening the kiss. His hands came to a rest on her waist as tingles raced up and down her spine. She pulled back, gasping an intake of breath as she watched him pant softly. His hair was mussed, his lips were swollen and Ladybug was thoroughly pleased with herself.

“Quit looking at me like that,” Adrien mumbled as he looked away in embarrassment.

“I can’t help it,” she chuckled, “You look amazing,” Ladybug whispered before giving him another light peck on the lips.

He smiled softly at her, “So do you.”

Her cheeks turned a light pink before she giggled happily, “Suppose we had better get you home.”

“Do we have too?” Adrien pouted as Ladybug’s hand wrapped itself around his waist snugly.

“Unfortunately, we do,” she sighed sadly at him before wrapping her yo-yo around a nearby rooftop and took the two off into the night sky. 

When she finally dropped him off in his room, he turned to her with a hopeful expression, “Do you wanna stay and watch a movie?”

She shot a longing look over to his television before shaking her head sadly, “I can’t. I’m sorry Adrien, but I still have a ton of homework left.”

He nodded as a hurt expression filtered into his green eyes, “That’s alright.”

“I’ll probably be free this weekend, though.”

“Yeah?” Adrien asked happily, “If you want to come over you totally can!”

“Alright then,” Ladybug nodded with a small smile, “I’ll be sure to come over this weekend.”

He grinned shyly at her before walking closer. Adrien cupped her face before bending down to peck her softly, “Until I see you then.”

She blinked up at him dazedly, “I, uh, yeah. You do that,” the heroine giggled in shock before she disappeared into the city.

When she finally detransformed and landed safely in her room, her squeals began. Marinette hugged her pillow to her chest as she began recalling the events of that day, “I kissed Adrien!” she whispered to herself before squealing louder, “I KISSED ADRIEN!!”

“I know, Marinette,” Tikki giggled, “But don’t you have some homework you should be doing?”  
“How am I meant to do homework when all I can think about is Adrien,” she sighed dreamily.

“Don’t you do that all the time?” her kwami flitted up, peering down at her beaming face.

“True, true,” Marinette chuckled before she got up and made her way over to her desk, “You’re right.”

“Try not to doodle any pictures of Adrien on that assignment.”

“I’ll do my best,” she laughed before murmuring, “Thank God Nino asked Adrien who he had a crush on. I’ll have to remember to bake him some croissants for school tomorrow.”


	21. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Ladybug are dating and he thinks she's keeping something from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 21 is done! Yay :D! But that means we're almost done with June :(. I just wanna write more Ladrien xP. I love them <3! Has anyone downloaded the new Harry Potter game yet? I'm obsessed. Also lemme know what you thought about this chapter! Comments and kudos are my loveeee

“Are you keeping a secret from me, Ladybug?” Adrien leaned in, smirking at her as soon as she entered through the window he just opened for her.

“Wh-what?” she moved back, halfway out the window, “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” her eyes darted around his room nervously.

“I know you don’t,” the model’s smug grin stayed on his face as he turned around and walked back. His hand gestured for her to enter as he sat down at his desk.

Ladybug walked in slowly, her eyes trained on his face as she watched his facial expressions. He continued to merely smile at her and his hand patted to the chair next to him. Sitting down on her seat tentatively, Ladybug stared up at him meekly, “So what exactly do you think I’m keeping from you?”

“One moment,” Adrien smirked, side-eyeing her as he opened up Google and began searching through his bookmarks. Her eyes watched him search through his links curiously. A faint blush settled across her cheeks as she watched him click on the Ladyblog.

“You read the Ladyblog?”

“Of course I do,” he said as the webpage loaded, “One of my best friends runs it.”

“A girl named Alya runs that blog, right? She’s interviewed me a few times I think.”

“Yeah she has,” Adrien nodded as he clicked on the latest link, “So now Ladybug, I gotta ask, are you cheating on me with Chat Noir?” he turned to her with the smuggest grin she’d ever seen. Her mouth dropped open as she looked at the article, _ Rumours Circulate Around Ladybug’s Dating History: Is the Superheroine Dating Chat Noir? _

“Oh my God, I’m going to kill you!” Ladybug slapped his arm, “I thought you figured out my secret identity or something?”

“Stop! Stop!” Adrien laughed as she continued to whack him. He landed on his bed as she grabbed a pillow and began repeatedly hitting him with it.

She paused her angry whacks as a harsh glare overtook her face, “I can’t believe you did that to me!”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” he chuckled before leaning on his elbows as his eyebrows wiggled up at her, “But you gotta admit that was some pretty good evidence.”

“You’re insane!” Ladybug groaned as she swung the pillow over his head again, “You invite me over here! Make me lose my mind over you asking if I was keeping something from you! Then I watch you stare at your computer with the most self-satisfied grin  _ ever _ ! And then you ask me if I’m dating Chat Noir!” 

Adrien laughed as she continued her beatings, putting a hand out to block at least some of her whacks, “But Alya said it was true,” he blinked up at her innocently.

The superheroine let out an inhuman screech, “Don’t kid with me, Agreste! You knew very well those rumors weren’t true!”

He tapped on his chin cheekily, “I don’t know, you two seem very close.”

“I’m literally going to murder you in five seconds if you don’t shut up,” she pursed her lips and dropped the pillow back on his bed.

“Would dating Chat really be that bad?” he asked her, sitting up straight as she plopped down next to him.

Ladybug blinked wide-eyed at him, “How can you ask me that?! Sure, I love Chat  _ platonically _ , but you’re my boyfriend. I could never imagine dating him when I’m with  _ you _ .”

“I see,” Adrien nodded his head as he leaned back to rest his head on his arms, “But hypothetically speaking if I weren’t around, would you date him then?”

“What kind of question is that?” she flopped back with him, landing on her side as she rested her head on her fist, “I can’t even imagine what the world would be like without you in it.”

He blushed faintly as he turned to face her, “Thank you, Ladybug. I can’t imagine what the world would be like without you, either. But just try and answer me honestly, would you date Chat Noir if I wasn’t in the picture?”

Her brow wrinkled, “What is up with all these questions? You’re my  _ boyfriend _ . You’re supposed to be jealous about me dating other guys.”

“I know but just humor me,” Adrien smiled at her sheepishly.

“Well, I guess I’ve never really thought about it,” Ladybug’s frown deepened, “But I suppose if you were gone and Chat wasn’t such a goofball, I’d probably consider it.”

He nodded before a cute grin twitched against his lips, “So I don’t have to worry about that cool cat stealing you away then?” 

She scoffed before smiling brightly at him, “You never had to worry about that,” her hand cupped his cheek as she pulled him in for a light kiss. Ladybug took in a breath of air before she noticed him wiggling his eyebrows once again.

“About that secret identity of yours then?”

Groaning, her hands twitched for the pillow, “Do I really need to beat you over the head with another pillow?”

“No, no, no! One time is enough,” Adrien chuckled and held his hand up in an attempt to block her hits, “You’re a very strong superheroine, Ladybug! And I am but a poor, helpless civilian.”

The heroine rolled her eyes at him, “You are neither poor nor helpless. I’ve seen you at your fencing practice.”

He snickered at her before standing up, reaching down a hand to help her up, “Do you wanna stay and watch a movie or do you have somewhere else to be?”

“I can watch a movie,” Ladybug stood up with his help, “As long as there are no more comments from you about my secret identity or Chat Noir.”

“No promises,” Adrien laughed as he turned on his television and loaded up a movie for the young couple to watch. They both snuggled close together as their hands intertwined. Ladybug’s head ended up resting against Adrien’s shoulder as he pressed a light kiss to her forehead. 

She squeezed his hand before whispering, “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


	22. Admirer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my dog's birthday today! She turned 5 this morning :)! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Comments and kudos are my fave <3 <3!

“Well, you see I’m a really big fan of yours and I was just wondering...” Ladybug paused, scuffing her foot into the ground which stirred up a small cloud of dirt. The superheroine had just rescued him from an akuma attack and they were now in a nearby alley, trying to avoid any wandering paparazzi.

“Wondering what?” Adrien asked, wondering why she continued to nervously chip at the ground with her foot.

“Well, I mean, I was wondering if I could get your autograph,” she peeked up at him, chewing on the inside of her lip.

His heart flipped as he realized that Ladybug was a huge fan of his and that she also wanted his autograph. Adrien’s hand came up to scratch at the back of his neck as he stuttered, “Y-yeah! Sure! As long as I can get one from you too. You see, I’m a big fan of yours as well.”

“Y-you are?” her mouth dropped open before it closed firmly as she gave a series of quick nods, “I mean yes! You can definitely have my autograph!”

“Great!” Adrien smiled brightly at her, “So where do you want me to sign?”

“Anywhere,” Ladybug sighed dreamily before squealing, “I-I mean anywhere on this piece of paper,” she chuckled awkwardly.

“Right,” he grinned, “Do you mind if I tear this in half so you can sign too? I didn’t bring any paper with me.”

“Sure, sure!” she nodded enthusiastically before signing her name at the bottom and ripping the paper in half.

Adrien took it, looking down at the slip of paper in awe before he signed his own name on the other piece.  _ Thanks for saving me today, x - Adrien. _

Ladybug squealed as she accepted the paper, looking up at him happily, “Thank you so much!” 

“It’s no problem at all, Ladybug. Thank  _ you _ so much!” Adrien smiled at her, “So I gotta ask, does this mean you’re one of my fans?”

The superheroine froze up for a second before chuckling, “Maybe. I’m a huge fan of fashion and I just love your father’s work.”

“Are you also a fan of my work?” he winked cheekily at her. 

A huge, red blush stained her cheeks, “I, uh, yes.”

A slight hint of pink entered his own face, “Wow, that’s great to hear,” Adrien breathed out in awe.

“So now I’ve gotta ask you, are  _ you _ a fan of my work?” Ladybug asked with a small smirk.

“Definitely yes,” he laughed happily, “What kind of Parisian wouldn’t be? It’s amazing how you save the city every single time there’s an akuma attack.”

“That’s even greater to hear,” her eyes glittered at him mischievously, “But I have to go now, Adrien. I’m about to detransform back after all. Thanks for giving me your autograph though,” Ladybug leaned forward and kissed his cheek gently, “It’s good to know I have an admirer.”

“Y-you too,” he waved at her retreating back with a dopey smile, “You too.”


	23. The Press

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 23 is done :)! I hope you guys enjoy this one as much as I did writing it hehe :). Lemme know what you think <3! Comments and kudos are my faveeee

“Ladybug! Ladybug! Is it true that you and Chat Noir are dating!?”

“Ladybug! Over here! Can you give your opinion on what people are deeming Ladynoir!?”

“How do you feel about Marichat?!”

“Wh-what?!” she sputtered as thousands of questions and microphones were shoved into her face. Cameras flashed at her as she blinked wildly against the bright lights.

“Are you or are you not secretly dating Chat Noir?!”

“Secretly dating?! With Chat Noir?! Are you insane?!” Ladybug choked.

“Then why have you been spotted making out with the superhero several times?!” a loud voice from the back shouted at her, causing a large uproar from the audience in front of her.

“It wasn’t several times!” she tugged at her pigtails in frustration, “It was twice! Once to stop him from attacking me and the second I don’t even remember!”

“So why does he keep calling you those adorable pet names then?” someone chuckled.

“I don’t know! That’s just Chat being Chat!” Ladybug groaned, “Besides, I can’t be dating him when I’m already dating someone else!”

_ What is wrong with me?! I’m not dating anyone else... Shut up!! _ Her mouth slammed closed as even more questions began firing off from the crowd. 

“Who are you dating?!”

“Is it Queen Bee?!”

“No way! Guys, she’s totally dating Marinette! That’s why they’re never seen together! Right, Ladybug?” 

Ok, that was it. Ladybug’s temper flared as she defensively snapped at the crowd, “No! It is not Marinette! Or Queen Bee!! I’m dating Adrien Agreste!” Her mouth clamped shut again as her eyes bulged out of her head.

_ Time to leave... _

Her yo-yo immediately wrapped around a ledge as an onslaught of questions poured out of the press. Wincing, she flew to her room as fast as she could, making it there in record time. With a groan of misery and two hands covering her entire face in shame, Marinette flopped down inelegantly onto her bed.

“Marinette?” Tikki poked her uncertainly, “Are you alright?”

“No,” she moaned into her pillow, “I’m going to die.”

“Come on now,” she patted her shoulder, “It wasn’t that bad.”

“I said I was dating Adrien Agreste. If the shame doesn’t kill me first he definitely will,” Marinette mumbled before flipping over onto her back, “Well, Tikki, it was a good run. I really enjoyed being Ladybug.”

“Marinette! Stop! You are not going to die!” the kwami rolled her eyes, “Though I do think an apology is in order.”

“An apology to whom?” the designer said dryly, “All the designs I never got to finish,” she shot a forlorn look over to the latest dress she had been working on, mouthing an  _ I’m sorry _ to the piece.

“No, silly,” Tikki giggled, “I meant to Adrien.”

“What?!” Marinette scrambled backwards, placing a pillow in front of her for protection, “Are you insane?! I just told you he was going to kill me and you want me to face my death  _ now _ ! No thanks, I’ll let the shame get me first,” she buried her face in the pillow and let out a loud scream.

“Marinette, you know he’s going to be confused. You  _ have _ to explain.”

“No I don’t,” she shook her head furiously, “If I explain Adrien will hate me for life and then I’ll never see what our three kids, Hugo, Emma, and Louis will look like and the-”

Tikki cut her off by swatting the pillow off of her face, “Marinette, go apologize!”

The girl whimpered, “Tikki, please!”

“Unless you want to apologize tomorrow in class as Marinette, you had better go now!” she gave her a small glare.

“B-but what if he hasn’t even seen the press release yet?” the designer asked hopefully before Tikki’s glare grew even harsher, “Alright, alright! I’ll go!” she surrendered, before calling on her transformation.

Ladybug nervously swung her way over to Adrien’s mansion. Her movements were slow and hesitant, unlike the quick pace she had set when she had raced over to her own home. She chewed her lip nervously as she tapped the window tentatively. Closing her eyes, she counted to five before turning around, certain that the boy wasn’t home. Just as her yo-yo wrapped around a building and she was about to swing away, the window hurriedly open.

“Ladybug,” Adrien’s voice called from behind her, “Were you um, going somewhere?”

The heroine turned around slowly, scanning his face for any sign that he had seen the press release she had just given. Finding none, she breathed out a sigh of relief, “No, I was just um, never mind. Can I come in?” Ladybug gave him a confident smile.

“Sure,” he opened the window wider before a small smirk twitched at his lips. She stepped forward gratefully before Adrien leaned in close to her, tucking a stray strand of hair back into her ponytail.

“Uh, I-I, hi,” Ladybug breathed out nervously, her blue eyes widening as his own green ones flickered back at her mischievously.

“Hi,” he whispered back before his smirk grew wider, “I missed you today. After all, it’s not every day that your secret, superhero girlfriend informs the world that you’re dating before you even realized you were dating yourself.”

Her heart sank, as she shut her eyes closed tightly. She breathed in a deep breath through her nose in an attempt to calm herself. 

_ Ok, so he knows about the press report. I can’t believe I thought he didn’t... It’s time for damage control.  _

“About that,” her two index fingers tapped together nervously, “That’s kinda the reason I came here. I wanted to apologize.”

“Apologize for what?” Adrien asked with a crooked smile, “For not telling me we were dating sooner?”

Ladybug nodded her head, “Yes! Exactly! I mean... wait, what? I meant that I was apologizing for telling the world that we were dating when we weren’t.”

“I figured,” he sighed, almost disappointedly? And what was that about? They weren’t  _ actually _ dating... But it was cleared up by another bright smile, “So, why me?” Adrien plopped down on his couch.

“What do you mean?” she frowned down at him.

“Why out of everybody, did you pick me to be in a secret relationship with?”

“I, um, well, you see,” Ladybug chuckled nervously, “They were firing off these questions at me and I just kept getting more and more frustrated. And the next thing I knew, I was saying I was dating someone, when I wasn’t, and then after that, I was saying I was dating  _ you _ .”

“Uh-huh,” Adrien nodded, “That still doesn’t answer my question of why  _ me _ , though.”

She gulped nervously. _ I can’t very well say that it’s because I have a crazy crush on you, now can I _ , her eyes darted around the room. “You were just the first name that popped into my head, I guess.”

“I see,” he seemed to pout at the floor and before she could ponder on what that meant, he pushed up off the couch and walked over to her.

“I promise as soon as I see another reporter I’ll clear this whole thing up!” Ladybug said determinedly, “I honestly didn’t mean to drag you into this whole mess!”

“Ladybug,” Adrien placed a hand on her shoulder delicately, “It’s alright! I really don’t mind. I was more shocked than anything,” he scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably.

“Y-you don’t mind?” her blue eyes blinked at him, “B-but why not?”

“Well, um,” he cleared his throat, “I don’t know. I guess I just figured you might have said my name for some reason other than random chance and it got my hopes up,”  he peered down at her through his long lashes.

“W-what?” Ladybug stuttered.

“Nevermind, it’s stupid,” Adrien chuckled nervously, “I suppose you’re leaving now, though. I’ll open the window for you.”

She grabbed onto his arm, pulling him back to her and frowned, “Adrien? Why would me saying that we were dating give you hope?”

“I don’t know, it was just a weird feeling I guess,” he ran a hand through his blonde hair, messing up its neat look.

“Don’t lie to me. Just tell me the truth.”

Adrien sighed before glancing away from her, “It may be because, well, I might have just a tiny celebrity crush on you,” he winced as he flicked his eyes back to hers. 

Ladybug gaped at him as she stared at him in shock. The superheroine attempted to form words but her lips didn’t seem to function as they flapped open and closed repeatedly, “I, you, huh, wuh?”

“And I’ve made things totally awkward, haven’t I?” he flinched before shutting his eyes closed, “I’m so sorry. You can just go now and completely forget what I just said.”

Shutting her lips together firmly, she ignored using words and instead pulled him down to her. Her lips connected with his slowly as his eyes popped wide open. Adrien scrambled off of her, letting out a startled yelp as he hit the wall, “I, you, huh, wuh?”

A smirk twitched at her lips by his lack of vocabulary, “I lied. It wasn’t random at all. I said your name because I have a giant crush on you. Is that alright?” Ladybug bit into her lower lip gently.

“Y-you’re not making fun of me?”

“No,” she giggled, “I wouldn’t have kissed you if I hadn’t felt the same way.”

“Can I kiss you again, then?” Adrien came forward slowly, his hand making contact with her cheek as he caressed it gently.

Ladybug leaned into his hand with a soft smile, “Yeah.”

He pulled her closer, gently brushing his lips against her own. They continued to explore the other’s mouth before Adrien leaned back, “Does this mean the world really did know we were dating before we did?”

“Shut up and just kiss me,” she laughed before his lips connected with her own once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because the only way Marinette and Ladybug wouldn't be seen together is because they're dating, right? Haha. Thank you for reading <3!


	24. Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reveals *sigh*. Especially suuuper silly ones <3 <3!! And that's exactly what this is hehe. I hope you all enjoy :) :)! Comments and kudos are my fave!

Ladybug’s hands buried deep within Adrien’s hair while the two kissed on his couch. He nibbled gently on her lower lip as she toyed with his blonde locks. Her head tilted to deepen their kiss before he pulled back to gasp in a breath of air. Ladybug breathed deeply as well before pulling him forward to connect their lips once again. But the superheroine stopped a hair's breadth from her lips and blinked at him. Then blinked again.

“What’s wrong?” Adrien leaned back as he stared at her curiously.

Instead of answering she merely frowned at the confused boy. Leaning forward, Ladybug placed her hand in the boy’s hair and ruffled. She peered up at it and then flicked her gaze back down to his eyes. Green eyes that stared back at her with a sense of familiarity and warmth. A sense of realization hit her and she gasped, scrambling backwards off the couch as she slapped a hand to her mouth. Adrien scrambled after her, peering down at her in concern.

“C-Chat Noir?” Ladybug whispered, staring up at him petrified.

His mouth dropped open in shock before his hands shot up to his hair, attempting to bring it back to its previous state of neatness. When it was somewhat fixed he reached a hand down to pick her up, “Sorry, Ladybug, did you just say Chat Noir? Is there an akuma attack happening or something?”

The heroine frowned before accepting his hand, allowing him to pull her back up to the couch. She began scanning her memories for any time that Chat and Adrien were at the same place and the same time. Her heart dropped when she came up with none. It dropped even more when she remembered the battle with Riposte. God, they even had the same leg injury. How had she not realized sooner?

“No, no,” Ladybug’s head shook hesitantly, “I just thought you looked like him is all.”

“Oh, nope, sorry, just me here,” Adrien chuckled nervously at her before shooting her a crooked grin, “I’m glad to know you think I’m as handsome as him, though.”

She rolled her eyes before swatting him across the head, “If I hadn’t already known, that line right there would have _instantly_ given you away. Only you would find a way to compliment both sides of your personality at once,” Ladybug pushed off of the couch and began pacing.

The model remained seated before laughing at her, “Come on? Really, Ladybug? Me as Chat Noir? I’m flattered you think that highly of me though.”

“Ok, then how come I’ve never seen you and him at the same place?” she whirled around.

“Unfortunately, I’m a bit of a coward. I hear about an akuma attack and I run away,” Adrien shrugged, “I tend to avoid the action.”

Her eyes narrowed, “Even if I came close to believing that, how can you call yourself a coward, Adrien? You’re one of the bravest people I know.”

“It’s the truth,” he tensely nodded at her, “I don’t know what else to tell you.”

“Then how come you and Chat had the _exact_ same leg injury during the Riposte battle?”

“I, uh,” Adrien stuttered, his eyes darting around the room as he searched for an answer to her question.

“I’m right. Just admit it already,” Ladybug said firmly before her eyes softened and she took a seat next to him, placing a hand over his, “It’s alright, Adrien.”

His gaze flickered down to their hands as he smiled shyly at her, “Suppose you wouldn’t believe we have a strange connection that allows us to feel the others’ pain, huh?”

“No,” Ladybug chuckled before squeezing his hand, “So, Adrien, are you really Chat Noir?”

“Yeah, yeah I am,” Adrien bit into his lip nervously, “I hope that’s alright?”

“Of course it’s alright! I just found out the love of my life and my best friend are one and the same,” she caressed his cheek, “Though I wish we hadn’t found out like this,” Ladybug nodded at his hair.

He blew out a breath of air, leaning back on the couch, “Yep. I never figured my hair would be the thing that gave me away.”

Ladybug chuckled, “Neither did I.”

“No, seriously. I always imagined it would be some epically romantic moment where we both revealed our identities at the same time,” Adrien pouted, “Guess that’s not happening now.”

“It’s alright,” she chuckled, “I’m still trying to figure out how Chat Noir and Adrien are one and the same in my head right now.”

“Would it help if I called you My Lady?” he gave her a smug grin.

“Stop!” she laughed, “Now that just sounds _way_ too weird!”

“What’s wrong, Bugaboo?” Adrien’s eyebrows wiggled at her, “You don’t like my pet names?”

Ladybug shook her head, still giggling, “It’s not that I don’t like them... it’s just weird hearing them come out of your mouth.”

Suddenly, a small, black creature came whizzing over to Adrien, perching on the boy’s shoulder, “Ladybug,” he nodded, “It’s nice to see you again.”

“Plagg,” she smiled, scratching the cute kwami’s head, “It’s nice to see you too.”

Adrien’s jaw dropped open and his eyes flickered back and forth between the two, “You two know each other?!”

“Yeah, we met during the battle with Style Queen when yo-” Ladybug paused, “And you couldn’t transform into Chat Noir because you had been turned into a statue. God, it all makes sense now!”

The boy blinked before finally closing his open mouth, “Right, okay, sure, yeah. This is the strangest day ever but whatever I guess,” he shrugged.

Ladybug giggled, “You good?”

“Yep, just fine,” Adrien squeaked, “Don’t worry about me.”

“So,” Plagg interrupted, “Now that you know _his_ identity... are you going to show him yours?”

The heroine hesitated, “I, uh, well...”

“It’s alright, Ladybug,” Adrien reached out for her hand, squeezing it tightly, “I don’t mind waiting if you’re not ready to tell me yet.”

“Well I’m not,” the small kwami whined, “I wanna see Tikki.”

“Plagg, shut up!” Adrien hissed.

“No, no, it’s ok. I think it’d be better for us to know each others’ identities, actually. Might help us to make up covers for the other,” she gave him a hesitant smile.

“If you’re sure you’re ok, I’d love to know who you are,” his green eyes glittered happily at her.

“I’m sure,” Ladybug nodded before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, “Tikki, spots off!”

Pink lights flooded the room as she detransformed back into Marinette. After a few seconds, her eyes fluttered open to stare shyly at him. She watched her kwami flit away to Plagg as the two engaged in a quiet conversation. Her eyes then skittered back to look at the boy in front of her. He stared at her in shock before she was pulled into a tight hug.

“Marinette! I can’t believe it’s you!” Adrien murmured into her shoulder, “How did I not know?!”

She giggled, “Well if it makes you feel any better I didn’t know either. Suppose our secret identities are working then.”

“Still! You’ve sat behind me all this time! How could I have not realized?!” he leaned back to peer into her clear, blue eyes again.

“Adrien, you’ve sat in _front_ of me all this time! How could _I_ have not known?” Marinette laughed.

“Can we just agree that we’re both idiots then?”

“Yes, I think I can agree with that,” she nodded.

He placed a hand on her cheek and pulled her forward before he stopped and peered up at her uncertainly, “Can I still kiss you?”

“O-of course you can! I was worried _you_ wouldn’t wanna kiss _me,_ ” Marinette squeaked out, her cheeks a light red.

“I’ll always wanna kiss you,” Adrien murmured before he brushed his lips against hers, “I’m just glad youstill wanna kiss me.”

She shook her head happily, “Yes, I still wanna kiss you! Now come here and kiss me properly this time!”

Adrien laughed before smashing their lips together. His hands buried themselves in her hair as he took out her pigtails, gently combing his fingers through her long, blue locks.

“Careful there,” Marinette leaned back, her eyes glittering mischievously, “You just might figure out my secret identity,” she winked at him.

“Oops,” he murmured, “I think I might have figured it out already,” Adrien laughed before kissing her once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I want the reveal to happen... Oh well, suppose I'll just have to make do with more fanfic haha. I also just want another miraculous episode to come out... I miss it!!


	25. Hiding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Chapter 25 is done! I don't want Ladrien June to be over D:. I love these guys tooo much!! Lemme know whether you guys liked this chapter or not! Your comments and kudos are the greatest thing to me <3 <3!

Adrien shuffled in the tiny closet they were located in, his elbow accidentally grazing against the superheroine’s arm. “Sorry,” he whispered and attempted to scramble away in the small space.

“Shh,” Ladybug hissed at him. Her ear pressed up against the door as she listened for the akuma.

“Sorry,” he murmured again before rolling his eyes at himself.

_ What’s wrong with me? I’m locked in a closet with the woman of my dreams and all I can say is sorry?! _

“Shh!” she hissed slightly louder, “Are you trying to get us caught!”

“No. Sorry,” he mumbled, the tips of his ears turning a light pink as he prayed that it was dark enough for her to not notice.

Ladybug merely rolled her eyes at him before whispering quietly, “Alright, here’s the plan. As soon as the akuma stops hunting us, I’m going to grab you and make a run for it, alright? Just be ready.”

Adrien nodded, determined to not make another sound. 

The heroine chuckled quietly, shaking her head as she murmured, “I still can’t believe you managed to get another akuma that’s madly in love with you. What does that make this? The fifth one or something,”

“I thought we were supposed to be quiet,” he muttered, his ears turning a shade darker, “It  _ is _ hunting me after all.”

She nodded at him and blue eyes attempted to connect with green through the darkness. A warm hand brushed against his arm and he jerked away, surprised at the contact. Her hand pulled back immediately and he mourned the loss of its warmth.

“Sorry,” Ladybug whispered. 

“It’s alright,” he squinted at her, wishing for Chat Noir’s night vision at that moment, “How’s the akuma doing?” Adrien’s head jerked at the door.

“I haven’t heard either her or Chat yet. Though I’m certain he’ll be here soon.”

Wincing slightly, Adrien cursed silently in his head. His eyes darted around the room as he searched for an excuse to explain his absence, “Don’t you think we should make a run for it now, then? If you’re not hearing the akuma...”

Her hand made contact with his arm again and he didn’t scramble backwards this time, instead basking in the pleasant tingles that shot up his spine from the contact. One of her pigtails brushed against his forehead as she shook her head.

“I can’t risk it, Adrien,” Ladybug’s hand slid down to grasp his own, “I can’t let you get hurt because I was too impatient to wait for Chat to arrive. You’re too important for that,” she squeezed his hand tightly.

Adrien’s head swam pleasantly and he smiled at her dopily. “Mhmm,” he nodded before shaking off the haze she had put him under.  _ How am I getting out of this one?  _ He panicked slightly to himself. Finally, his eyes widened as an idea struck him.  _ Sorry, Ladybug,  _ he closed his eyes tightly before imagining the biggest feather he had ever seen. His nose twitched and he covered his mouth quickly as a loud sneeze burst out of him.

Ladybug turned to him in shock before grabbing his hand and rushing them out of the confined space as loud footsteps came rushing towards them. Her yo-yo wrapped around a building and suddenly Adrien was enveloped in a pair of warm, strong arms as he was picked up and whisked away into the Parisian city. His eyes fluttered closed and he leaned into her embrace as the wind whipped around them. 

“I think we lost her,” Ladybug said as she looked around for the akuma after they had landed on a rooftop. She turned to give him an amused look, “Bless you, by the way. Suppose you wouldn’t have been able to keep that in until  _ after _ the akuma attack.”

“Sorry,” Adrien shrugged, “I just couldn’t keep it in.”

“Oh  _ Adrien _ ,” a girl’s voice sang and he immediately tensed, “Where  _ are _ you?”

“Quick!” the superheroine hissed, “We need to find you another hiding place! How does she keep finding us?!”

“ _ Adrien! _ ” the akuma's voice grew louder, “I know you’re  _ here _ !”

Ladybug quickly picked him up, plopping him down behind a chimney as she shot him a determined gaze, “Stay hidden and keep quiet! I’ll keep you safe!” she began spinning her yo-yo defensively as she stepped around his hiding spot. “I sure hope Chat comes soon though,” she murmured nervously.

Adrien quickly moved away, determined to transform into his superhero identity and help her finish this fight. When he finally  _ did _ arrive onto the scene, the two quickly defeated the akuma. 

With a relieved sigh, Ladybug peered around the chimney, gasping in shock when she didn’t find the model, “Chat?! Do you know what happened to Adrien?!”

He placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly, “Yes. Don’t worry, LB. I found him hiding here and quickly took him away from the akuma attack. He’s probably at home by now.”

The superheroine nibbled her lip nervously as she glanced away, “I should probably go check up on him, then. Thank you so much, Chaton!”

“No problem, My Lady,” Chat cursed silently as he watched her swing away. Using his baton, he moved quickly and efficiently as he made his way back to his house, praying he’d make it there before Ladybug. With a short exhale, he snuck into his room and detransformed just as the heroine arrived.

“Adrien! You’re alright!” she wrapped him up in a quick hug, “Chat told me he brought you back here during the akuma attack!” 

“That’s right,” Adrien chuckled nervously, “He saw me behind the chimney and realized I should be farther away from the akuma. I ran straight home after he saved home.”

“Are you hurt at all?” Ladybug peered into his emerald eyes in concern.

“I’m fine, really,” he blushed, “Thank you for protecting me today.”

“Just doing my job,” she chuckled as her cheeks turned a pretty pink. Her hand fluttered up to her earring as it gave a warning beep. “Well, I guess I had better go,” she shot him a longing glance, “But again, Adrien, I’m glad you’re alright.”

He smiled brightly at her as he waved goodbye, “All thanks to you. Thank you for protecting me from the fifth akuma that’s madly in love with me.”

Ladybug laughed heartily, “It was my pleasure,” she waved back before swinging away.

Adrien sighed dreamily as she left, “Goodbye, my love.”


	26. Piano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 26 is done! Yayaya!! Lemme know if you guys liked this chapter or not! Your feedback means everything <3!

Ladybug’s head gently swayed at the soft notes that came from Adrien’s piano. His fingers fluttered across the keys as the melody sweetly made its way around the room. Unconsciously, she began humming along to the music, harmonizing with Adrien as he began humming with her. They both shot each other adoring looks before the model finally ended the song with another perfect note.

“Wow,” Ladybug breathed out, “Adrien, that was beautiful.”

“You really think so?” he chuckled, hand scratching at the back of his neck nervously.

“Of course I do!” she said eagerly, “You’re one of the greatest pianists I’ve ever heard!”

Adrien’s cheeks turned a light pink, “I’m not that good.”

She slid onto the seat next to him as she placed her hand over his own, “Adrien, you’re absolutely amazing! You shouldn’t doubt yourself like that!” Ladybug squeezed his hand lightly, “So, how long have you been playing?”

His gaze flickered down to their hands before it shot back to her bluebell eyes, “For a while, actually. My father put me in lessons when I was five, so I’ve been playing for about 9 years now.”

“Wow,” Ladybug breathed out, “I wish I had as much commitment as you did. I think I did piano lessons for about a month when I was a kid and then quit. It wasn’t exactly my favorite,” she chuckled.

“Oh yeah?” Adrien laughed with her, “Don’t feel bad though. The only reason I keep up with piano is because my father makes me,” he shrugged.

She frowned, “Do you not  _ want _ to play the piano?”

“No, no, don’t get me wrong,” his head shook gently, “I love the piano and everything, I just wish I could do it in my own time, you know?”

Ladybug’s head tilted in confusion.

Adrien sighed softly, “I don’t know... I just mean that there are  _ so _ many things I’m doing and I’d rather focus more on some of those rather than piano.”

The heroine nodded her head, “I think I understand. You would rather practice the piano casually rather than formally like you’re doing now, right?”

“Exactly!”

“Have you ever asked your father if that was something he’d consider?”

“No,” Adrien said sheepishly, “But honestly, knowing him, he would never let me.”

 Trying to ease the tension in the large room, Ladybug smiled brightly at him, “Would you mind playing another song for me, please?” she batted her lashes at him.

He laughed, “Yes, I would. This time, you’re going to play a song for me,” he leaned closer to her and placed his hands over her own.

“What? Adrien, no, I can’t play the piano,” she shook her head.

“Just follow these movements,” he guided her hands over the keys, eventually getting them to play the soft melody, “Got it?”

“I-I think so,” Ladybug said shakily as she focused intently on the keys in front of her.

“Good,” he smiled at her before his fingers flew over his own keys. Their two sides harmonized into a pretty song as they played together. He snuck a side-long glance at her face as her tongue stuck out in determination. Adrien chuckled softly at her adorable look before he focused back on his notes.

When they finished, the heroine turned to him with a wide grin, “I did it! I did it!” she squealed before wrapping him in a large hug.

His face turned a light pink as he melted into her embrace, his eyes fluttering closed. Adrien’s arms wrapped around her as he smiled into her shoulder, “You did great!”

Ladybug squealed as she pulled back, her face taking on a pretty, flushed color as she looked at him happily, “Thank you!”

“Why are you thanking me?” he laughed, “It’s me that should be thanking  _ you _ . I haven’t been this happy about playing the piano in a while!”

“Well, you’re welcome then,” she smirked at him before her face took on a softer expression, “So, have you ever written a song before?”

Adrien hesitated, “Well, I did write  _ one _ . It was a birthday present for my mom, actually.”

“That’s so sweet,” Ladybug grinned gently.

“W-would you maybe want to hear it?” his green eyes looked at her shyly.

“Of course, Adrien. As long as you don’t mind playing it for me.”

“I don’t,” he took a deep breath before placing his fingers on the familiar keys. Though it had been a while since Adrien had played the song, his hands moved slowly and carefully, as though he were savoring every note.

Ladybug’s eyes closed as she listened intently to the melody. It was soft and gentle, causing her heart to flutter with emotion with every passing second. Her eyes startled open as a low, crooning voice joined the song. Adrien sang quietly, his voice easily blending in nicely with the light notes of the music.

When he finished, Ladybug turned to him with a wavering smile, “That was absolutely lovely, Adrien,” she sniffled.

“Thanks. But honestly, I thought it was pretty rough. I haven’t played that in a long while,” he shrugged.

She frowned at him, “Adrien, are you serious? That was beautiful! What did I say about doubting yourself!”

Adrien laughed as redness flooded his cheeks, “Can you just stay forever? Seriously, you do wonders for my self-esteem.”

Ladybug flushed brightly at his words, giggling happily, “I wish I could. Though I think it would look a little suspicious if a superheroine was following you around all day.”

“Nah, they’d probably just think you were a big fan of mine. They would never figure out the truth that you were actually just my permanent confidence booster,” he winked cheekily at her.

She laughed heartily, “Oh, is that why you keep me around then? Just because I inflate your ego?”

“That, among other reasons,” Adrien smirked at her.

“Adrien Agreste,” Ladybug gasped in mock offense, “And here I was thinking we were friends!”

He chuckled, “Of course we are! You know I’m just kidding, right?”

“Yeah, I know. Don’t worry,” she smirked, “Somehow you haven’t offended me enough to make me leave.”

“I’m glad for that!” Adrien turned to her with a wide smile, “I need to keep my personal confidence booster around, after all.”

Ladybug sighed disappointedly, shaking her head, “And here I was thinking you were just kidding! Now, how can I get you to shut up?” she tapped her chin before her eyes brightened, “Oh, I know! Play me another song!”

“Very demanding,” he smirked at her though he did place his hands on the keys.

“Yep!” she clapped, “Now hurry up and play me a song, maestro!” 

“As you wish,” Adrien gave a short nod of his head before his fingers moved along the keys once again. 

Ladybug smiled softly as she watched him play, wishing she really could stay with the boy forever. She sighed as she placed her chin on her hand, watching his hands move across the keys.  _ Why can’t every day be like this? _ She thought to herself longingly as her eyes closed once again, relaxing into the beauty of Adrien’s music.


	27. Protect You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 27 is done! Lil bit of a short one today because I'm busy preparing for a garage sale tomorrow :P. Lemme know what you guys think though <3! Comments and kudos are da bomb.com hehe!!

“Adrien! Look out!” Ladybug screamed, her yo-yo reaching out and wrapping around the boy’s waist as a car came hurtling towards him. She yanked on the thin rope, sending Adrien straight into her arms as the car crashed down seconds later.

He turned to her with wide eyes, “L-Ladybug... Thank you.”

“It’s not a problem, Adrien. I have to keep you safe, after all,” Ladybug gave him a soft look before scanning their surroundings, “Now I just need to find a safe spot to put you...”

Adrien’s cheeks turned a light pink from her previous comment, “I-it’s alright, Ladybug. I’ll be fine, really.”

“I’m not taking no for an answer,” she smiled at him, “I’m not going to let any more cars come after you.” The heroine quickly wrapped the boy up in her arms, throwing her yo-yo around a chimney and began swinging them away from the scene of action. She ended up outside Adrien’s mansion, dropping the boy off at his bedroom, “You’ll be safe here.”

As she turned to go, Adrien’s hand shot out and grabbed her arm, “Wait! Ladybug, before you go, I just wanted to thank you for always being there to protect me. It means a lot.”

Ladybug practically melted at his words, her heart giving a happy jump as she squealed silently in her head, “You’re welcome, Adrien. But honestly, I’m just doing my job. Keeping you safe is just a bonus,” she winked.

“O-oh yeah?” he stuttered nervously.

“Definitely!” the heroine nodded eagerly, “Now if you’ll excuse my absence, there’s an akuma I need to take care of. Stay safe.”

“I-I will,” Adrien waved after her for a few minutes until she swung out of sight. He sighed dreamily as he placed his hand upon the glass.

“Are you going to keep staring after her like a lovesick idiot or are you actually going to do something?” Plagg’s head popped up out of his shirt pocket, “You’re also Chat Noir, you know.”

He snapped himself out of his daze with a quick nod before calling on his transformation, “You’re right. Plagg, claws out!” The small kwami was sucked into his ring with a cry of indignation and in a flash of green light, Adrien turned into Chat Noir. “Now to go and save my lady,” Chat said happily before taking off after the superheroine.


	28. Tangled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 28! Sorry it's kinda late I've just been rushing around with the garage sale! It went pretty well today lol :P. Lemme know how you guys like this chapter <3\. Your comments and kudos are the bestest <3 <3

“Oh, I’m so so sorry!” Ladybug buried her head in her shoulder as both her and Adrien dangled helplessly from a building. Her yo-yo had somehow wrapped around the two and they quickly became entangled together. Though she had tried to unwrap them it only escalated the situation, leaving them to hang upside-down. “I have  _ no _ idea how this even happened!”

“It’s alright,” he chuckled, “Though I do think we’re well and truly stuck,” Adrien glanced up at the thin rope and attempted to wiggle his hand around in the tight space. The effort proved to be in vain and the duo began swaying gently from side to side.

“Careful!” the superheroine’s head whipped up as she stared at him in shock, “I don’t want us to fall,” she nodded at the ground.

Adrien shot her a charming smile, “But we’ve got you to save us from any fall, right?”

Her head shook, causing her blue pigtails to brush across his forehead, “I’m not going to take any chances, Adrien. What if I can’t rescue you in time. No, we’re going to wait for Chat Noir to arrive. Now, if I could just reach my yo-yo I could contact him,” Ladybug’s arm stretched slightly for the device but the movement ended up plummeting the two a few feet. The heroine let out a sharp yelp, immediately ceasing her actions as they began to swing from side to side. She smiled awkwardly at him as an embarrassed flush filled her cheeks. 

“Let’s not try that again, shall we?” he chuckled, “I thought we already learned that lesson from me.”

“You’re right,” Ladybug sighed, “Chat should be here eventually, but if I could get to my yo-yo he could be here  _ now _ .”

Adrien’s eyes darted to the side nervously.  _ How can I tell her that Chat isn’t coming without giving away my identity?  _ He silently panicked to himself, “What if he doesn’t come?”

“Of course he’ll come,” she laughed, “I trust him.”

A deep, red blush filled the model’s cheeks as a small smile lifted his lips up, “I suppose you’re right.”

“Exactly!” Ladybug said cheerily, “As soon as he arrives, I'll be able to get us out of this mess.”

_ Well, great, now I’ve got her thinking that Chat will actually be coming, _ Adrien rolled his eyes mentally. “Still, don’t you think it’d be faster for us to just wiggle our way out of this? I still think you can catch me in time. We’re pretty high up as it is.”

“And I already told you, I’m not risking it!” the red-spotted heroine said, “Too many things could go wrong and you’re too important to lose, Adrien,” her blue eyes sparkled at him in utter adoration.

“O-oh, well, thank you,” he stuttered, his cheeks flaming once again, “That means a lot coming from you.”

“It... I-I... um, I mean you’re welcome,” her smile widened as she glanced to the side embarrassed. The two slowly swayed in the wind as the sun dipped behind the horizon and the sky grew darker. “That’s odd,” Ladybug frowned, muttering to herself, “I really figured he’d be here by now. We usually meet up around this time for patrol.”

_ That’s right, idiot. Nothing is going to get solved because Chat Noir isn’t coming!  _ A distinctly Plagg voice screamed at him,  _ Not when he’s dangling 100 feet above Paris!  _

Adrien shook his head, determined to find a solution to their problem without the cat-themed superhero. “Like I said, Ladybug, he’s probably busy. Don’t you think it’d be easier for us to just grab the yo-yo and call him,” his arm stretched down to fetch the device.

“Adrien! No!” Ladybug shouted as they swayed faster and faster.

“It’s alright, I’ve got this,” his tongue stuck out the side of his mouth in determination as he continued to reach for the yo-yo.

“No! Seriously!” her eyes glanced up fearfully at the string, which was stretched taut.

“Almost there!” Adrien’s fingers brushed against the metal before he scooped it up, “Got it!” When he leaned up, however, the cord fell from its placing, and they began hurtling towards the ground. “Ladybug! Quick!” he tossed the yo-yo carefully over to the rightful owner as they continued their free fall.

Ladybug quickly managed to retract any remaining strings from around them. She then flung the yo-yo over to another building, scooping Adrien up in her arms as she slowed their descent. His eyes closed as the wind rushed at their faces while they swung from building to building. 

When they finally managed to land on the ground, Ladybug glared at the model, her hands placed firmly on her hips as she scowled at him, “What were you thinking! You could have gotten yourself killed! I told you to wait for Chat!”

“I know but it seemed like the easiest way,” Adrien shrugged, giving her a sheepish grin as he stared up at her through his glittering emerald eyes, “Besides, you managed to save us after all.”

“Just barely!” she shouted, “A few seconds more and you could have been putty on that ground right there,” her head bobbed at the floor.

“But I trust you. And you prove how worthy you are each and every day,” he stared at her in awe.

Her cheeks turned the color of her costume though she kept up the glare, “Flattery will get you nowhere.”

“On the contrary, if I get to see that blush more often, I think it was worth it,” he winked at her cheekily.

Ladybug squeaked endearingly, burying her head in her hands for a second before she looked at him again, “Don’t think I’ve forgiven you just yet though, Adrien. Seriously, usually you’re so patient. Why couldn’t you just wait for Chat?”

“Well,” Adrien’s eyes looked away nervously for a second before flitting back to her curious blue eyes, “I was just worried that he wouldn’t arrive and figured the easiest way to get him here would be through your yo-yo. I really am sorry, Ladybug.”

“It’s alright,” she placed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly, “Just remember to be more patient next time. Like I said before, I really can’t lose you,” Adrien was suddenly engulfed in a pair of strong, warm arms as he sunk into the superheroine’s embrace.

“You never will don’t worry,” he whispered into her shoulder happily. His eyes fluttered closed as he breathed in the faint smell of cookies and macaroons. 

“I really am sorry for getting us into that situation in the first place,” she leaned back apologetically, “That’s never happened to me before and I honestly don’t know how it happened.”

“It’s fine,” Adrien’s eyes sparkled at her mischievously, “I just hope the next time we get entangled together it’ll be easier to get out.” Her mouth dropped open as he turned away and began walking back to his mansion, snickering to himself.

Her shout trailed after him though, “Hey, Adrien! What makes you think there’ll be a next time?!”

He spun around, walking backwards with a small, crooked smile, “I just do, Ladybug. I just do.” Adrien watched the blush spread across her cheeks before she waved goodbye and swung away. Though he was unable to hear it, Ladybug squealed the entire way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien just wants to see them entangled together more often lolol. What a hopeful boy, hehe. Not that Ladybug minded at all haha!


	29. Matching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 29 is here!! Yayay!! And we alllll know that Adrien wears Ladybug themed clothing allllll the time. Whenever he can get away with it lolololol. Lemme know whether you liked it by dropping a kudos or leaving a comment! They are my faves <3 <3

“I like your pajamas,” Ladybug remarked, sliding in through his bedroom window with a teasing smile.

Adrien yelped, falling off the couch in a heap, “L-Ladybug!? What are you doing here?!” He crossed his arms over his ladybug themed T-shirt in an attempt to hide from her prying eyes. He shot a furtive glance at his red-spotted shorts, wishing he had a way to hide those as well.

“You invited me over after the akuma attack this morning, remember?” her eyebrow raised in confusion.

“Oh yeah,” he coughed, his cheeks holding a light pink flush from embarrassment as he looked around the room nervously, “That’s right.”  _ How could I forget that Ladybug was coming over today?! What’s wrong with me!? _

Ladybug’s own cheeks turned the same shade of her costume as she stumbled backwards, “You didn’t remember, did you? Oh god, I’m so sorry! I didn’t realize! I’ll leave right now! I didn’t mean to bother you! Sorry again!” she stiffly turned around, wrapping her yo-yo around a building and prepared to swing away.

“Wait! Wait!” Adrien scrambled up, racing towards the fleeing superheroine, “Don’t go! Yes, I did forget about inviting you over but that doesn’t mean I don’t want you here now.”

_ First I forget that she’s coming and next I make her want to leave! What am I doing?! The love of my life is standing in  _ my _room! I've_ got _  to get her to stay! _

“Yeah?” she looked at him hesitantly, “Are you sure? I mean, if Chat Noir ever caught me in Chat themed pajamas I think I’d die in mortification,” Ladybug teased him lightly.

His cheeks flushed faintly as he glanced down at his pajamas before he looked up with his own mischievous grin, “Is that you telling me that you  _ have _ Chat themed pajamas?” Adrien’s mind trailed off as he imagined her in a nice, snuggly, warm T-shirt that had his face printed on. Her shorts would be black and covered with cute, green paw prints.  _ Adorable _ , he squealed to himself.

“No!” Ladybug shouted, her cheeks betraying her with the bright red flush, “I was just saying!”

“Mhm,  _ sure _ you were,” Adrien laughed, “But seriously, come inside and make yourself at home while I get changed.”

“It’s fine,” her hand wrapped around his arm, “You don’t have to change! I like it, actually,” she smiled shyly.

“What?” his eyes popped out of his head.

“It looks like we’re matching,” she giggled.

“A-alright then,” Adrien stuttered, making his way back to the couch dizzily, “I won’t change.”

“Good,” Ladybug smiled brightly, sitting down next to him which caused her arm to brush lightly against his, “So, what were you watching before I rudely interrupted?”

Adrien shrugged, “Nothing that interesting. Do you wanna watch a movie or something?”

“Sure,” she chirped cheerfully.

The two turned on a new action movie as the sky gradually darkened. Ladybug’s head slowly lowered onto his shoulder, one of her pigtails brushing his cheek gently as she scooted closer. Adrien’s cheeks turned red and he lost focus on the movie, instead looking at the girl he was hopelessly in love with. He sighed quietly as he managed to tear his eyes off the beautiful superheroine, forcing his attention back on the movie. His shoulder tingled pleasantly from the weight of her head as he attempted to watch the screen. 

When the movie finally ended, Adrien stretched lightly, “That was a good movie, huh Ladybug?”

A quiet mumble was heard in response as she buried herself deeper into his shoulder. He peered down at her curiously before he realized that her eyes were shut as she let out a small snore. 

Adrien smiled down at her happily before shaking her shoulder gently, “Ladybug, you need to wake up now. The movie’s over.”

“Huh!?” the heroine startled awake, “I’m awake! I promise!”

He chuckled lightly, “I can see that now.”

Ladybug’s cheeks turned a pretty shade of pink as she tapped her index fingers together, “Did I fall asleep?”

“Only for a little while,” Adrien winked at her.

Her gaze fluttered away from him as she looked outside. Her eyes widened in shock before she shot up out of the couch, “Oh no! I’m so so late! If my parents find out I was gone this long they are gonna  _ kill _ me!” Ladybug scrambled to the window, tripping slightly as she made her way over to it.

“I suppose you’ll be leaving now?” he followed after her, watching her go with a longing expression.

“Yeah, sorry I can’t stay longer,” she turned to him with her own wistful look, “Thank you for the amazing night, Adrien,” Ladybug kissed his cheek softly.

“Y-you’re welcome,” he smiled dopily at her.

Her yo-yo shot out, wrapping around a chimney as she waved goodbye, “By the way, you should wear spots more often. They look good on you,” she winked before taking off into the quiet Parisian night.

“Uh-huh,” Adrien murmured dopily after her, still waving goodbye at her retreating back, “I seriously love that girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug who are you trying to fool lol? Everyone knows you made Chat Noir themed pajamas yearssss ago and that they are your favorites lolololl. Thanks for reading :D


	30. Paris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap folks :'(... I'm going to miss writing to these little prompts D:. I hope you all enjoyed reading these little one shots as much as I enjoyed writing them <3\. Lemme know how you felt about this chapter by leaving a comment or kudos. Thank you alll sooooo soooo much!!

“I love Paris,” Adrien breathed out, leaning his head on Ladybug’s shoulder as their feet swung from the top of the Eiffel Tower. The lights from the city sparkled back at them as they watched the moon slowly rise. 

The heroine looked over at him, “Yeah?” His head rose slowly as he gazed into her blue eyes which were sparkling beautifully at him, “Why?”

“Well for one, this city’s got you in it,” his shoulder gently bumped against hers while he chuckled teasingly.

“Stop!” Ladybug’s blush shone in the bright orange glow of twinkling lights and shoved the model lightly.

“Only telling the truth,” Adrien winked at her while laughing heartily.

Ladybug rolled her eyes, “No, but seriously.”

“Besides the fact that this city has you in it?” he stated cheekily.

“Yes, besides that.”

Adrien’s arms gestured out at the city around them. He gazed down happily at the streets as he watched people move around under them, “Well, where else are you gonna get a view like this. I mean, look at this,” Adrien breathed out, “This city is beautiful.”

“You’re beautiful,” Ladybug sighed before flushing deeply, “I-I mean, you’re right, of course. This city is beautiful,” she chuckled nervously.

“Oh yeah?” his cheeks turned a light pink at her compliment, “You’re beautiful too, by the way,” he whispered.

She squeaked, falling backwards slightly before she scrambled to sit up, “A-anything else?”

Adrien gave a small smile at her stumble, “We have some of the best food in the world, especially in terms of pastries.”

Ladybug nodded, “Yeah, definitely. I absolutely  _ love _ some of the food around here. Especially when my parents make dinner. Mmm, it’s the best!”

_ Her family are good cooks,  _ Adrien added to his mental list of everything he knew about the superheroine. “Mhm,” he nodded, “Have you got anything to add to our list on why we love Paris?”

“Who said anything about me loving Paris?” she smiled teasingly.

“Oh, hardy har har,” he rolled his eyes, “You wouldn’t save the city every day if you didn’t love it.”

“You’re right, you’re right,” Ladybug laughed, “I suppose we’re not counting that the big reason I love Paris is because you live here?

“No, no,” Adrien said quickly with a light blush, “We are definitely counting that.”

The superheroine giggled quietly, “I suppose another big reason of mine then is because of the people. I’ve met and talked to some of the nicest people here!”

“Myself included?” he asked hopefully.

“Yes, yourself included,” she laughed, rolling her eyes.

“Good,” Adrien said with a small smirk.

“You’re absolutely ridiculous!” Ladybug shoved his shoulder lightly.

His eyebrows wiggled cheekily at her, “Oh you know you love it.”

“That I do,” she sighed, gaze fluttering away from him and focusing on the Parisian city nervously, “That I do.”

“R-really?!” Adrien stuttered.

“Really,” Ladybug nodded with a small smile as she watched his eyes widen impossible large, “You’re strange but I really do love you for it,” she winked.

He threw his head back, laughing wildly as he reached for her hand, giving it a quick squeeze, “I’m glad,” he grinned largely at her, “Because I love you for your strange tendencies too.”

Ladybug giggled cutely as a large blush made its way across her face, “Is that the only reason?” her blue eyes gazed up at him from her long lashes.

“No,” he exhaled, “No, it’s not.”  _ God, I really want to kiss her right now, _ he thought longingly as his gaze darted to her lips.

“Good, because that’s not the only reason I love you,” her blush darkened as she looked at him pointedly.

“C-can I kiss you right now?” Adrien blurted out, unable to stop himself before slapping a hand over his lips.

Ladybug squealed loudly before nodding emphatically, “P-please do!”

“Really?” his hand fell away as his mouth dropped open.

“Mhm,” she squeaked.

Adrien cupped her cheek gently as he leaned in, brushing his lips lightly across the superheroines. Butterflies soared in his chest as he deepened the kiss. He began exploring her mouth as he realized that this would be the first kiss that they’d both remember.

“Wow,” Ladybug breathed out, eyes fluttering open as she leaned back.

“Wow is right,” Adrien whispered before chasing after her lips as he resumed their kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye Ladrien! I'll see you next June!! Thank you guys for reading <3 <3!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Okkkkkaaaayyyy so maybe it was kisses instead of just kiss but I couldn't help myself :) :) :)!! I say I couldn't help myself these two couldn't help themselves hehehe!! How could they stop after just one kiss? I'm such trash omg lol. Lemme know what you thought :D


End file.
